Wolf
by CrimsonBobble
Summary: Yamachi. Tai's life is falling apart around him, and something is needed to help pull the model's life back together. Maybe a few life threatening incidences and a pair of incredible blue eyes will help?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters  
  
Pairings: TAITO!! Duh  
  
Warning: Yaoi and mentions of rape.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Reporters described him in different ways, but in the end they all said the same things.  
  
'Beautiful' 'Intelligent' 'Friendly' 'Down-to-earth'  
  
They agreed that he was easy to talk to, and someone fun to hang out with.  
Taichi sat in front of the mirror staring at his reflection. He would never understand why people loved the way he looked so much. It was extremely difficult for him to keep a clear head. Back in High-School, his friends always brought him back to earth after someone complimented him, but those days were gone. He kept in contact with a few of his friends, but not all of them. Not the ones he needed the most. Not Yamato.  
  
At age 19, Tai was drafted to be a model. He never could figure out why, but it had been so much fun at first that he continued. Now after four years he wanted to stop, but the public, and his contracts, wouldn't let him.  
  
Tai sighed as someone called his name. None other than his manager came. "Tai get you beautiful butt out here! Its time for the pictures!"  
  
The manager left, and Tai soon followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the photo shoot was over Tai once again snuck into his trailer to think. He stiffened as he heard voices coming from inside. He cautiously opened the door and sighed in relief as he saw the two of the few people he considered good friends. Mimi and Hikari.  
  
They were two of the hottest female models in the country. They also usually only took job offers if the other could come as well.  
  
"Hey Tai" Kari said cheerily.  
  
"Hi guys. Its great to see some friendly faces! I haven't heard from you in awhile."  
  
"Sorry about that. We have been swamped with work lately" Mimi said with an apologetic smile, but it grew into a big one as she added, "I have great news though!!"  
  
"What would that be? I could sure use some." Tai sighed.  
  
Kari smiled, and Mimi continued, "I got all of us a show together!!"  
  
Tai smiled as Mimi and Kari cheered together. It was something special, and it meant they could hang out more. Tai's smile grew as he realized this truly was the first good new he had heard in a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Several weeks later  
  
Tai, Mimi, and Kari sat behind the curtain. The show had been great, but now everyone had left to celebrate.  
  
"So where do you guys want to go?" Tai asked his companions.  
  
"Oh I heard about this great club." Mimi started to babble.  
  
Kari smiled. "Alright we will go there!" She interrupted. Mimi nodded and the two ran off the direction of the parking lot.  
  
Tai sighed sadly as he realized they hadn't told him where it was. 'Guess its another lonely night for me' He slowly began his way out of the complex. The easiest way just happened to be down an alley. 'Of course' Tai mentally sighed.  
  
'Its not like I'm scared or anything' Tai continued to think to himself 'Things like that only happen in the movies.'  
  
Well Tai, a models life is a movie.  
  
Tai heard laughter. Not a nice, joyful sound, but a sick and cruel one.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here boys?" A voice came out of the shadows.  
  
Tai cringed, but continued to walk.  
  
"I think we have some one ignoring us." Another voice answered.  
  
The men didn't wait too long talking. Soon they had Tai up against the wall. At one time in his life Tai would have resisted, but right now he just couldn't.  
  
"Hey wait a moment" one of the guys said "He's pretty, and not fighting....I think we should keep him"  
  
Tai's eyes widened in shock for a split second as the others agreed. A hand suddenly came out of nowhere, and knocked him unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai woke up in a fairly nice living room stretched out on the couch. His eyes took awhile to adjust because everything was decorated in black. The carpet was a soft plush black material, and the furniture was black leather.  
  
"Hey look! Sleeping beauty has decided to wake up!" Tai heard a cackle from behind him.  
  
He turned to see several men standing behind him.  
  
"Who gets him first?" The men began to shout and holler. Tai began to shake in fear as he realized their purposes. 'This cant be happening to me!'  
  
"BE QUIET!" A new voice entered the scene. The men listened to him, and some even left in fear. Tai looked at the young man that had walked into the room. He looked vaguely familiar, but Tai couldn't place him. He was of average height, had a lean build, soft blue eyes, blonde hair, and looked a little younger than Tai. Still nothing came to him.  
  
"What's wrong 'keru? Do you want him for yourself?" The man named 'keru looked at Tai for a second, then took a double take.  
  
"He's really pretty huh?" A thug smiled evilly at Tai, and Tai shuddered.  
  
The blonde one shook his head slightly, and smiled. "I think we should take him to the boss. He might find this one really interesting."  
  
"Aww....come on the boss has enough pretty things."  
  
"Well I'm willing to bet he would pay you extremely well for this one"  
  
There was a heavy sigh, as the thugs agreed. Tai drew back as they approached him, but they just laughed. Soon Tai was blindfolded with his hand tied behind him, and being drug around.  
  
Tai was nearly shaking with fear as he heard someone knock on a door, and then was thrown inside the room.  
  
"What do you want?" A voice called from within the room, though it sounded more like a growl.  
  
The men that had been pushing Tai around, and frightening him to death, now seemed at a loss for words in fear of their boss.  
  
"Well they brought in this guy here, and I thought you might be slightly interested" Tai recognized the voice as the blonde guy from earlier.  
  
"This had better be good to interrupt me" The boss said, once again growling.  
  
Tai was suddenly thrust forwards. He lost his balance, and fell to his knees. Tai heard a gasp, and a few snickers, as he tried to hold the tears back.  
  
"Okay all of you get out now! I will reward you later! Out! OUT!" The boss's words were rushed and choked.  
  
'No! Please stay' Tai silently pleaded as he heard the door slam shut. He didn't want to be left alone with this man.  
  
Tai heard a chair being roughly pushed back, and papers fly as someone ran across the room to where Tai was.  
  
'No, No!' Tai pleaded again. 'Please don't let this happen' Tai could no longer hold back the tears, and his blindfold became wet.  
  
He expected to be yanked to his feet, or to be thrown against the wall. He expected just about anything horrible.  
  
Instead he felt someone drop to his knees beside him. He felt hands behind his head undoing the blindfold. He felt hand caressing his cheeks. He started to draw away, but they were to soft, and felt so good.  
  
The dampened cloth finally came off, and Tai looked up into a pair of deep blue eyes. Not deep as in dark, but deep as in you could stare at them all day, and become lost. Tai gasped as he recognized those eyes. He smiled and the tears began to flow again, but for a different reason.  
  
Tai threw himself into Yamato's arms. He heard a few whispered words into his ears, "I have missed you so much"  
  
TBC  
  
My first Taito. Wow. Please review and tell me if you like, and if I should continue!! Please feel free to make requests on the rest of the pairings!! PLEASE I BEG YOU TO REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Mimi and Kari plopped down on the table exhausted. They had been dancing all night at the club. Kari ordered a few drinks for them, and they sat down to talk.  
  
"I wonder why Tai didn't show up" Kari said thoughtfully, "He seemed so depressed. I thought coming here would help that"  
  
Mimi suddenly choked on her drink. "Oh No! Kari we didn't tell him where we were going! He probably thinks we ditched him!"  
  
Kari sighed sadly. "I hope he's okay. We will have to find him tomorrow to apologize"  
  
Mimi nodded, and before long both girls were back out on the dance floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai's personality had done a 180. To Matt however, he seemed just like the old Tai. Tai was bouncing off the walls, picking arguments just to hear himself and Matt talk, and generally happy.  
  
Tai finally settled down on one of the chairs, and began to read a magazine. Matt smiled at him, and began to finish his paperwork. It was amazing to him that even though they hadn't seen each other in over four years that things fell back into place so easily.  
  
Matt quickly finished his work, and started to just watch Tai. He had really missed him a lot. Why had they let their relationship fall apart so easily?  
  
Tai looked up from the magazine to meet a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at him. Tai smiled, realizing he felt like in was once again in high school with his best friend.  
  
"Just like old times right?" Tai grinned.  
  
"Yeah" Matt agreed "Why don't we finish it off by a club?"  
  
Tai laughed as he remembered the trouble him and Matt used to get into at the different clubs they went to.  
  
Matt stood up and walked across the room to where Tai was, and Tai stood up as well. It was the first time they had really gotten to look at each other.  
  
Tai saw how much Matt really had changed. Tai spent his life around beautiful people, being a model, but none of them compared to Matt. The leather pants he was wearing fit him perfectly taking Tai's breath away. The skin-tight black shirt he was wearing didn't help Tai's breathing condition much. Matt's posture was one of confidence and authority.  
  
Matt wasn't doing much better than Tai. The Tai that stood before him now didn't seem anything like the old one, or the hyper one he saw earlier. This Tai was serious. Seriously beautiful that is. The same soft brown hair, and chocolate eyes he had fallen in love with, but everything had more maturity, more wisdom. Tai's body was obviously to amazing and knowing Tai all of it came naturally.  
  
"You know what?" Matt suddenly said breaking the silence, "It's a little too early in the day to go out. Maybe we should stay here longer and catch up a bit"  
  
Tai gulped "Definitely."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari had looked everywhere she thought Tai could be. She was really beginning to get worried.  
  
"Kari please stop pacing. He will show up. Don't worry" Mimi tried to calm Kari down, but nothing seemed to work. "You know what? I bet he is hanging out with some friends."  
  
"I doubt that. Tai lost a lot of his friends recently, and he has been so depressed. I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid."  
  
"Maybe he just decided to lie low for a little while. You know get away from it all and such"  
  
"I sure hope so. I don't know what I would do if we cant find him soon!"  
  
"Okay Kari lets review this again. Who have you called?"  
  
"EVERYONE!"  
  
Mimi sighed. Her attempts to calm her friend down just weren't working. She didn't know what she was going to do. Kari was going to drive her crazy.  
  
The phone suddenly rang, and Kari dashed after it hoping that it was Tai.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
/"Yes, Hikari?"/  
  
"Yeah" Kari said sadly as she realized it wasn't Tai.  
  
/"I am looking for your brother. Have you seen him lately?"/  
  
That was the last straw for Kari. She couldn't help it. Then and there over the phone she began to cry.  
  
Mimi hugged her friend softly as she took the phone away to finish the conversation.  
  
/"Hello?"/  
  
"Yes sorry about that. We don't know where he is, and we have been very worried." Mimi said calmly. Inside she was a wreck, but she had to put on a good face for everyone else. It was her turn to be strong. "We are guessing that he is just lying low for a little while. Maybe he just got too stressed or something."  
  
/"Well okay. We wont put out a missing person's report. It would cause too much bad publicity, but promise me that as soon as you hear from him that you make sure I am told. You got that?"/  
  
"Alright, bye Sir"  
  
Mimi hung up the phone and turned her attention to the still weeping Kari. What was she going to do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door, and Tai jumped several feet in the air. Matt laughed at him as he went to answer the door. Tai watched him walk. He noticed that with every step he took he seemed to change slightly. From the Matt he had just caught up with to the Yamato he heard earlier. By the time Matt had reached the door he looked positively frightening, and serious.  
  
Yamato through open the door and Tai saw the guy on the other side cringe.  
  
"What do you want?" Yamato growled.  
  
"Sorry Boss," The man stuttered "but 'keru sent me up."  
  
Yamato grumbled something incoherent, and told the guy to go away. He turned back to Tai. Tai practically gasped at the change. Yamato was once again his Matt.  
  
"Sorry about that Tai, but I will right back. Don't leave this room." Matt kissed him lightly, and walked out the door.  
  
Tai sighed deeply as he thought. There were many things to think about. He wondered how much Matt had changed since he last saw him. They hadn't really talked much yet.  
  
Suddenly Tai realized exactly were he was. He was not just in his buddy's work office; he was in the center of a gang hangout. The thought scared Tai a little and he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down a little.  
  
He jumped again as the door opened, and slammed. Matt walked in, his every movement telling Tai that he was angry. He walked over to the desk, and slammed his hands down on the top. He took a few deep breaths, and seemed to calm down a little.  
  
Matt turned to Tai, "You know, its night now, why don't we go out like I said earlier?"  
  
It was obvious to Tai that Matt was very tense. Instead of answering he got up and walked over to where Matt was standing.  
  
"I don't know." He replied. "I think you need to relax a little"  
  
Matt went stiffened slightly as Tai started to rub his back. Tai suddenly hit a soft spot, and Matt moaned as he relaxed into Tai. "I am beginning to think you are right Tai."  
  
Tai quickly stopped with a grin, and began to back towards the door. "Well, I am beginning to think that YOU are right. We should go out. Plus I am getting hungry"  
  
Matt frowned; he already missed the brunette's touch. "You and your stomach. Okay we will find some place, but don't use that door. We can go out the back door of this office."  
  
Tai caught a coat that Matt tossed him, and followed him out the door.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay this chapter didn't have much point. I need to know what other pairings y'all want. I am thinking either Takari or Daikeru. Which do y'all want? Thank you for reading, and please review! Oh, please look at my other stories too, and review them! Emails and Instant messages are welcome as well!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
"Another drink!" Tai yelled happily.  
  
"Don't you think you have had enough yet?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
Matt laughed at him, but still made sure that he didn't drink anymore. If he remembers correctly, drunk Tai wasn't very much fun.  
  
It appeared however that Matt hadn't stopped Tai soon enough because the boy began to act a little tipsy, and fell off the barstool.  
  
"That's it Tai, we are going to leave."  
  
"Awe, come on man, you're no fun"  
  
Matt ignored him. "You can wait here a moment while, and I will be right back." Matt walked off after helping Tai back on to the barstool.  
  
Matt came back a few moments later to find that Tai wasn't there. "Of course," he mumbled to himself, as he tried to find where the brunette had gone.  
  
Tai never could stay hidden long, and soon Matt saw him out on the dance floor surrounded by people. Matt began to push through the crowd, ignoring people pinching, or rubbing up against him. He caught another quick glimpse, and continued across the packed dance floor.  
  
Tai was still surrounded by both men and women trying to catch his attention. One guy with dark hair especially couldn't seem to keep his hands off Tai. Tai hadn't seen Matt yet, because his eyes were closed.  
  
The guy with dark hair was dancing in front of Tai, so Matt came up behind him ignoring everyone's glares. The guy in front of Tai pulled Tai closer to him, apparently trying to keep Matt away.  
  
Matt slid his hands slowly around Tai's waist, and brought them up across his chest. Tai unconsciously moved away from he other guy and towards Matt. The other guy was now just plain furious, and he jerked Tai up against him, and since Matt had his arms around Tai, he came as well. Matt and his competition's faces were just a little ways apart over Tai's shoulder.  
  
"Unless you are interested in a threesome, I suggest you let go" The other one hissed at Matt.  
  
Tai's eyes shot open at the mention, and he stiffened against Matt.  
  
"I don't share" Matt shot back in his iciest voice.  
  
Since Matt was behind Tai, Tai couldn't see who it was, and Tai was panicking too much to recognize Matt's voice. Tai began to struggle away from the two. Unfortunately the grips were a little tight, and only got tighter with the struggle.  
  
"Let go of me!" Tai tried to keep his voice low, and not draw a crowd. Two women watched in slight interest. They had seen the brown haired one earlier, and were now just as intrigued by the blonde standing behind him.  
  
"I don't think so cutie," the guy in front of him answered.  
  
Tai couldn't stand it any longer. He quickly kneed the guy in the crotch, and tried to get away again. The man cursed, and pushed Tai backwards. Tai tensed for the fall, but relaxed when it didn't come. The two women slipped back into the crowd.  
  
He felt himself being pulled away from the scene. The guy that was behind him began to laugh.  
  
"Wow Tai, I didn't know you would do that"  
  
Tai relaxed as he recognized Matt's voice in his ear. "I don't unless I feel threatened"  
  
Matt wrapped his arms around Tai again from the behind, and rested his head on Tai's shoulder. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I have had enough fun."  
  
They walked out of the club and into the night air.  
  
'Of course' Tai thought to himself as they turned down an alley. "Matt, do we have to go this way?"  
  
"No, but its quicker. Why?"  
  
"Because not to nice people hang out down there"  
  
Matt laughed. "Tai that only happens in the movies"  
  
They entered the alley, and Tai clung as close as he could to Matt. Not that Matt minded. There was suddenly, a cruel laugh. Both boys cringed, but Matt quickly recovered while Tai seemed to continue to get worse.  
  
"Awe what's wrong?" A person stepped out of the shadows. She had her eyes on Tai, and continued to stalk closer.  
  
"Oh, he's a little scared" Another women walked out of the shadows.  
  
Matt pushed Tai behind him; his face remained calm and expressionless.  
  
"Protective?" The first woman asked. She had long black hair.  
  
"Maybe" Matt shrugged.  
  
"I can see why." The second woman said, her eyes still on Tai. She her red hair pulled back in a clip. Both women were wearing black.  
  
"You seem pretty sure of yourselves" Matt's statement sounded more like a question.  
  
"We are"  
  
"You shouldn't be"  
  
"And why is that?" Matt shrugged again. "Maybe we know something you don't"  
  
Both women stopped their advances and glared at Matt. "That's a bluff."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
The women thought a moment. "No, but y'all look worth a little risk taking" The one with the black hair answered.  
  
They seemed intent on forcing the two boys apart, but Tai clung too tightly to Matt. Matt was observing their moves, trying to analyze a weak spot. He suddenly caught the red head's eye, and she stopped.  
  
Her face flushed red, as she started to back up rapidly, tripping over her own feet. The girl with the black hair stopped to see what was wrong with her friend. "What's up with you? Come on"  
  
"No, no, no, no" The red head began to repeat. "I'm sorry, I can't believe it. I almost did that to you." She started to cry as her friend looked on in confusion.  
  
Matt stayed calm. "You should always observe your opponents closer Sora. You never know who might show up."  
  
"You recognized me?" "Yes, and that's a bit of luck for you because...." Matt paused to pull out a gun. "I wasn't bluffing"  
  
The one with the black hair hissed as she saw the gun.  
  
Sora broke down into hysterics, sobbing. "I am so sorry Yamato"  
  
"I don't think you should apologize to me, because I am fine, but you should to him," Matt pointed behind him to where Tai's head was still buried in his back.  
  
Sora's head hung, as she walked up to the man behind Matt. "I'm sorry sir...." She began, but stopped as she recognized who it was. "Oh my...Tai!" She began to cry again.  
  
"Sora? Sora! What happened to you?"  
  
Matt smiled at Tai. He might have been just frightened out of his life, but he could still care. Matt's smile quickly disappeared. Tai was really innocent. How long could it last though? Matt promised himself he would try as long as he was alive and able.  
  
A hand waving in front of his face brought Matt out of his thoughts. He instinctively swatted at it, causing a small friendly fight between him and Tai.  
  
Sora sighed as she watched the two. Here she was, a criminal, and there they were still the same. Wait. No, they weren't. There was definitely something different about them.  
  
"Well I am going to go now. This has gone bad." Sora's friend started to walk away, and Sora began to follow.  
  
"Wait!" Tai called after them "Please Sora, it has been so long. Can we just talk a little?" Tai shot his puppy dog eyes around, and everyone caved.  
  
A few minutes later they found themselves at a small café. Sora's friend's name was Ami. Ami didn't talk much, she mostly just sat there storing up information for later.  
  
Sora was now telling her friends what had happened. During High School she had been dating Jou, and afterwards she still did for a little while. They had to break up when Jou went another med school though, and Sora was pretty heartbroken. She had run through many different guys, until she just ended up bad. Now she was a thief mostly. Ami and her worked together.  
  
By the end of Sora's life story, Tai was blubbering like a baby.  
  
"What have you been doing with your life Tai?" Sora asked after Tai had stopped crying.  
  
"Nothing really. I'm a model now." Tai said it with a shrug.  
  
Matt and Sora's jaws dropped.  
  
"Well that's certainly interesting"  
  
"No, not really, unless I work with Mimi or Kari"  
  
"Mimi and Kari work with you?" Sora asked amazed.  
  
"Sometimes"  
  
"Wow Tai I had no idea" Matt said, "Won't they miss you then?"  
  
"No" Tai said staring hard at his coffee.  
  
Matt and Sora shared a glance of worry for their friend. Sora at this moment decided to leave it. "Anyway," She began "What have you been up to Matt?"  
  
Matt smirked, and thought a moment. "Me and T. K., well I guess you could say we started a business"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Drugs, smuggling, and assassinations."  
  
Sora and Tai gasped, but Ami cheered. "Now that's my kind of business!"  
  
"You're kidding right?" Sora asked with a forced laugh.  
  
Matt shrugged. "I wish"  
  
"Ok so let me get this straight" Ami said "All of y'all used to be best friends, but you haven't seen each other in about 4 years."  
  
Everyone nodded, and she continued. "Now, Sora is a thief, Tai is a model, and Matt runs a gang." Everyone nodded again, and Ami burst out laughing. "Oh, oh, I just realized something else! Matt's a member of the Wolves, too!"  
  
Tai looked confused, and Sora stared at Matt. Matt had an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
Ami laughter stopped abruptly, and she turned quickly to stare at Matt a moment. "Oh my.... You run that gang, don't you? And that means we would have had a lot more to worry about than your gun......" She dropped off, still staring at Matt.  
  
Sora seemed to take this realization pretty well. "I guess if you have to be in a gang you might as well be the leader of the best."  
  
Matt stared off into the air, thinking hard, and not really paying attention to either girl.  
  
"Hey, you know what?" Tai asked suddenly, breaking the silence. "It's nearly two in the morning. I am getting kind of tired."  
  
"Me too." Matt said quickly standing. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, Bye Sora, it was nice to meet you Ami!" Tai stood following Matt out the door.  
  
"Bye guys!" Sora called after them, but they were already gone.  
  
Matt and Tai had practically run out of the café. Now they had calmed down a little, and were just walking, enjoying each other's company. Both had questions for the other but neither wanted to ask.  
  
"Are you staying with me tonight?" Matt asked Tai as they approached a corner.  
  
"If you don't mind. I don't feel like going home....where ever that is."  
  
Matt looked questioningly at Tai, but didn't ask anything, and Tai didn't volunteer anything. They reached Matt's apartment, and Tai would have been amazed if he was paying any attention to the world around him. It was decorated a lot like the building he first woke up in, black furniture and carpet.  
  
Instead Tai just fell down on the couch with a heavy sigh. He stretched out, and buried his head under some of the pillows.  
  
"Tai we really need to talk," Matt began, but was interrupted by Tai's extremely loud groan.  
  
Matt sighed as he sat down on a chair near the couch. "Tai, come on. I know we both just want things to go back to what they were like, but it isn't going to happen."  
  
In response, Tai threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Taichi..." He tried again, and this time Tai sat up.  
  
"I know Matt, but can't it wait till the morning?" Tai gave his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine," Matt stood up and turned his back to Tai. "Just make yourself comfortable. Help yourself to the kitchens. I really don't care. I am going to bed, maybe I will see you in the morning." Matt kept his back to Tai as he walked into another room and shut the door.  
  
Tai stared after him a moment before sleep overcame him and he lay back down on the couch. 'Did he say maybe?' Tai asked himself. 'I must have misheard him'  
  
Tai was never one to think too hard, and so he fell asleep quickly.  
  
Matt, on the other hand, always seemed to over think things. He had a lot on his mind currently, and knew that he probably wasn't going to get any sleep. Instead, he took a hot shower, put on fresh clothes, and went back to the gang's headquarters.  
  
As he was about to walk out the door, he shot a quick glance at Tai. The boy looked so incredibly peaceful, that Matt almost decided to stay. But he didn't, and instead he gave Tai a kiss on the cheek, left a note, and went out into the fresh night air.  
  
TBC  
  
Don't worry. The plot is coming soon.... I hope. Daikeru in the next chapter! Well I hope.... Thanks for reading and please review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
The night air was refreshing and gave Matt sometime to think. Not very long though, because he soon reached the old warehouse where his gang's headquarters was located.  
  
From the outside it didn't look like much, but on the inside it was pretty complex. The place had a small basement and three floors. The ground floor looked like a true warehouse just to throw people off, and it was pretty useful for storage. The second floor held the true hangout place. It had a nice living room, kitchen, and other useful rooms. The third and final floor held the offices, including his own.  
  
He sighed as he entered the unlocked doorway, and went to the stairs. The building had an elevator, but Matt rarely used it. He didn't like being in the small moving room, with nowhere to go.  
  
He could already hear voices from the second floor. It sounded like a few people were having a discussion in the kitchen area. Sure enough he saw a small group sitting around the table. They didn't seem too happy either.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked genuinely concerned. Normally he would keep an emotional mask on while dealing with people, but the people he was talking to now were ones he trusted.  
  
"Hey Matt" Chorused around the table. Takeru, Daisuke, Kojo, and Koushiro where probably his most loyal members, then again, they were definitely.  
  
Koushiro wasn't an actual member, he didn't want to be in a gang, but he did know everything that went on, and even helped out occasionally with technical things.  
  
Takeru was still Matt's little brother, but many things were different now. He also was practically second in command and could do whatever he wanted, and still get away with it.  
  
Daisuke was basically a messenger boy. It wasn't because he couldn't handle anything else, but because Matt and T K would not let him try.  
  
Kojo was practically a best friend to Matt. He had been one of the first people to join the gang, and had never let Matt down.  
  
These four people were the ones Matt trusted most in his life.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Matt asked again.  
  
"We had another job go bad. Matt that is the fourth just this month!" Takeru exclaimed.  
  
"How many died?"  
  
"Seven"  
  
"Seven isn't too bad."  
  
"Matt, that doesn't mean seven altogether. It means seven of us."  
  
Matt cussed under his breath as he sat down at the table.  
  
T K continued, "Matt that is the fourth time this month. Something is wrong."  
  
"We have some type of rat in the gang" Kojo said. "Some one is telling the police were we are going to hit next. The other gangs know about it too."  
  
"Your bank account is depleting rapidly, as well because some one is stealing merchandise before you even have a chance to sell it." Koushiro added.  
  
Matt sighed and rested his head on the table trying to take all of this information in. He was beginning to wish he had stayed home.  
  
Daisuke cleared his throat a little and Matt turned to look at him.  
  
"You have bad news too?"  
  
Daisuke nodded and quietly mumbled, "Talk of mutiny," while glancing at his feet.  
  
"Figures" Matt ran his fingers through his hair trying not to lose his temper. He took a deep breath, and looked around the table. "Ok so basically I have an enemy in my own gang that is trying to ruin me."  
  
"That's putting it simply" Koushiro nodded.  
  
"Okay then, I have two questions," Matt looked around the table, "How many are still loyal, and is there any clue who the 'mastermind' is?"  
  
"Luckily most are still loyal, but unluckily we have no idea who is behind all this"  
  
"If most are still loyal..... call a meeting Dai"  
  
"Right"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai woke up woke up as his stomach growled loudly. He sat up and waited a moment as the memories came back.  
  
He stood slowly and stretched, wondering if Matt was awake yet or not. Tai began to poke about the apartment, which he noted was very nice. Matt wasn't anywhere. Tai began to panic slightly when he remembered Matt's words from last night.  
  
'Maybe I will see you in the morning.'  
  
"Matt! Yamato!!" Tai screamed at the top of his lungs hoping someone would answer.  
  
No one did.  
  
Tai fell down on the couch. It was then he noticed the note on the coffee table.  
  
Tai read it quickly and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure why he was so worried, but he was.  
  
Tai smiled as the perfect idea came to him. He quickly got ready, and ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai was extremely thankful for his good memory. He found the gang hideout by remembering the way they left yesterday. He ended up at the back of the building and walked around to the front.  
  
Here he got nervous. What was he supposed to do? Walk in there and ask for Matt? He stood before the door shifting nervously. What was he going to do?  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed him, and pulled him around to the side of the building. Tai freaked remembering how he first arrived at the place unconscious. He kicked the guy in the gut, and turned to run.  
  
"Wait!" The man panted slightly. "Don't go back out there someone will see you. I am surprised they didn't already catch you the way you were standing at the door like an idiot."  
  
Tai stopped backing away, wondering what this guy was talking about. "What do you mean?"  
  
The man smiled, "Oh, good innocent act. I see I got sent a true professional." He clapped Tai on the back rather hard. "Anyway, I hope you brought all the equipment you need because once I get you in you are on your own. Remember your target"  
  
Now Tai was really intrigued. "Refresh me?" He prompted.  
  
"Fine. I suspect your gang isn't really evolved much if they don't even tell you your targets. Anyway, you are after an important person of this place. Now be careful, the two main bosses are brothers and they look similar. You should be able to tell the difference though. You are after the younger one. Stay away from the older, because he will see right through you. Okay? Opps, I forgot to describe him. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is absolutely adorable. Don't let that get in the way. Also watch out for his brother, man that guy is too sexy for his own good." The man drawled off in thought.  
  
Although Tai was completely mortified of what was going on, he couldn't help but agree with the man that Matt was sexy.  
  
"Right," The man began again, drawling Tai away from his thoughts, "You got it?"  
  
Tai nodded meekly, just wanting to get away from this guy.  
  
"Okay then follow me." The guy walked to the back of the building with Tai following. He opened a door and looked around before he let Tai follow. "Okay you are on your own from here. They have called a big meeting, and you can kill him right after its over. Got it?"  
  
Tai tried to stay calm and look professional. "right" He managed to mumble.  
  
Tai sighed as the guy left. Okay so now he was in the building, and he knew someone was trying to kill..... Wait a minute. The boss was Matt, and someone was trying to kill his second in command, they said they were brothers? That meant T K? A light bulb clicked in Tai's head as he realized that he had seen T K already yesterday. T K was the one that suggested that Tai be took to Matt in the first place. Tai really owed T K right now, and saving his life sounded like a pretty good way to repay him.  
  
Tai finally mustered up the courage to peek around the corner. No one was in sight. He slowly began his way down the hall. He came to the end of the hallway, and looked out into the room that it led to.  
  
It was a large storage room just like you would expect to see in a warehouse. There was a small crowd gathered on the other side of the room, and Tai could easily pick out the two blonde heads in the crowd.  
  
The meeting ended, and Tai hid between a couple of large boxes. The gang quickly scattered, and Tai caught a glimpse of the retreating blonde heads. He also saw the guy that let him in staring at him wanting him to hurry.  
  
Tai followed Matt and T K trying not to be noticed. The said two seemed deep in conversation anyway, so Tai easily followed them up two flights of stairs.  
  
On the 3rd floor it got a little harder to follow because the crowd was gone. There were three other guys with the two.  
  
Tai suddenly felt like hitting himself on the head. With everyone else gone, he could easily talk to Matt. He didn't need to sneak after them.  
  
The five men stopped at a doorway for a moment, and the three Tai didn't recognize left, while Matt and T K entered. Perfect.  
  
Tai walked up to the door trying to remain calm. Suddenly he heard some voices behind him. That speeded up the process of opening the door.  
  
Tai quickly threw open the door and shut it behind him. Tai's back was against the door as he sighed loudly, and sunk to the floor. He finally felt safer. When he opened his eyes that security left him. There was a gun pointed at his head.  
  
Matt recognized Tai quickly, and told T K to put his gun away.  
  
"Tai what do you think you are doing?" Matt demanded.  
  
"Sorry" Tai said sheepishly. Then he remembered how he got in. "Matt! Someone is trying to kill T K"  
  
Both sets of blue eyes widened considerably. "Come again?" T K asked.  
  
"Well you see I was at Matt's place, and I found the note so I decided to try to come here cause I was really lonely. I remembered where the place was, but I wasn't brave enough just to walk in. Suddenly some guy starts talking to me, and I realize that he thinks I am an assassin here to kill T K. He gets me in the building, and I just followed y'all up here."  
  
Tai said all of this very quickly while the other two resembled fish. Tai's voice got very soft suddenly as he said, "I think I am gonna cry."  
  
Matt's composer came back to him as he went over to Tai, who was still on the floor. Matt wrapped his arms around Tai, and Tai cried into his shoulder.  
  
Takeru looked at the scene, and then calmly turned around and walked to the desk.  
  
"How can you be so calm?" Tai asked Takeru once he had finished crying.  
  
"You learn" Takeru's voice was devoid of any emotion.  
  
Tai looked to Matt for an answer, but he seemed not to care.  
  
There was a small bang on the door behind as someone tried to come in. Matt pulled Tai away from the door, just as the person was about to ram it. Said person went flying across the room, and hit the front of the desk.  
  
When Matt had pulled Tai away from in front of the door, he had sat Tai in his lap. Matt also wrapped his arms around Tai and rested his head on Tai's shoulder.  
  
The person on the floor finally got up, with the help of Takeru. They said a few soft words to each other, before T K wrapped his arms around the other.  
  
It appeared things were about to get a little more intense, but Matt chose this moment to shift and slam the door shut. The one in Takeru's arms jumped slightly and T K glared at Matt.  
  
"was that necessary?" Takeru asked with annoyance.  
  
"I think so" Matt smirked. "Especially since someone is trying to kill you"  
  
"So its true?" The boy in Takeru's arms asked.  
  
T K sighed, defeated. "Yes"  
  
Tai snuggled closer to Matt as the other two began to speak softly. The words began to get louder as Tai realized they were arguing.  
  
"Look just forget it alright?" T K finally asked exasperated.  
  
"Fine!" The other said, turning his back to Takeru. He suddenly seemed to notice the others in the room. "Hey Matt why are you sitting on the floor?"  
  
"Cause its comfy" Matt answered while tightening his hold on Tai.  
  
"Uh huh, I'm sure," The boy smirked. He began to walk towards them while swaying his hips slightly. "You wanna know what I think Yama?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"I think you love me and want me so much that you found someone who looks just like me"  
  
"I disagree"  
  
Tai watched as the boy continued his way towards Matt, and ignoring the glare coming from T K.  
  
"Don't deny"  
  
Matt laughed. "Look Daisuke, he can't look like you because he is older, meaning you look like him"  
  
Tai's eyes widened and he choked slightly "Daisuke?" He stammered.  
  
Daisuke smiled. "That's my name. Beautiful isn't it? Suiting for a beautiful person. And who might you be?"  
  
Tai stood gaping. He looked at T K in astonishment. Takeru grinned at him.  
  
"Didn't expect that did you?" Matt laughed softly.  
  
Tai shook his head.  
  
Daisuke gave a confused look around the room. "Is there something I don't know here?"  
  
"Dai," Takeru came up behind him "This is Tachi."  
  
"Oh" He said calmly at first, then, "TAI!!"  
  
Daisuke attempted to wretch Tai away from Matt, but seeing as Matt would have none of it, he simply hugged them both.  
  
"Don't leave me out!" T K cried as the four entered a giant group hug.  
  
This was the point were the door opened again, and unfortunately the four standing directly in the doors path were hit.  
  
"Oh sorry guys. Didn't mean to interrupt anything." Said a smirking person.  
  
"Who is this? Some one else from the past?" Tai mock demanded.  
  
"No Tai, this is Kojo." Matt answered him.  
  
Kojo smiled and mock saluted.  
  
"However," Matt continued as another person entered the room. "Let me reintroduce you to Koushiro."  
  
"That is definitely not expected." Tai stated.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Matt. I take no claim to this place what so ever." Koushiro defended himself.  
  
"Join our group hug!" Dai piped "We are welcoming Tai"  
  
That got Koushiro's attention, and soon he was pulled into the giant hug as well.  
  
"Well I am definitely starting to feel left out." Kojo said. "so therefore I am leaving. Bye!"  
  
"Wait!" Koushiro cried "We need to go work on that account problem. Bye Tai!" He quickly called and ran out the door.  
  
The hug broke apart finally, giving Tai some much needed air.  
  
"Hey Takeru, you promised me dinner" Daisuke said suddenly.  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess we had better be going guys! Bye!" The two quickly exited.  
  
"Easy come, easy go" Tai stated.  
  
"Yeah and that's the way it always is."  
  
"Today was pretty scary. Come to think about it, yesterday was too."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Do you have any idea how scared I was?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Tai opened his mouth to reply again, but noticed Matt's face had lost its warmth and emotion.  
  
"Uhhh.. Matt what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Tai knew he was lying, but didn't want to bug him to much because he didn't want Matt mad at him. Then a question came to his mind that had been bugging him for some time.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did you get here? How did any of you come to this?"  
  
Matt laughed bitterly. "Long story"  
  
"I got nowhere to go"  
  
Matt sighed and took sometime to think. Then he asked Tai a question.  
  
"You remember how you just asked me if I knew how scared you were?"  
  
Tai nodded.  
  
"Well I do, because I have been through it." He took a deep breath, and began the story. "It was shortly after high school ended. All my jobs had gone wrong, I lost all my money, and had absolutely no where to go. I made the mistake of going down an alley. Everything seems to happen in those. Anyway I was put in the exact same position as you. I woke up in a gang's hideout, and they thought their boss would enjoy something pretty. Unfortunately for me, the boss was a complete bastard."  
  
Matt drawled off there not caring to explain what happened between him and the boss. Tai understood well enough. It had almost happened to him, but it had really happened to Matt.  
  
Matt sighed heavily, and continued. "He also took an unfortunate liking to me, and I was trapped there for several months. I learned a lot about successful gangs in those few months, and about self-defense. When I finally got out, I felt so useless and worthless. I was in the lowest slump possible. Then I met Kojo. He also had something against the guy who used me. We teamed up, and took him out. I had nothing left after revenge so Kojo suggested taking over the gang. That was easy enough. Kojo left for a while but came back and joined later. I didn't have any connections with any of my old friends. Then one day shortly after I took over, I was walking around to find something to do. I came across T K. He had gotten into a lot of crap and needed a bit of help. He slowly got drawn into the gang and worked his way to the top. He also pulled Daisuke in somehow. Obviously they are together. Koushiro, well, we just needed a computer guy on a job and hired him, and he just stayed around."  
  
Matt sighed and rested his head on Tai's shoulder, while Tai soaked all of this knowledge in.  
  
Matt suddenly continued. "Currently I am sick of this place. I want out so bad. There is also a lot of rebellion going on. They want to kill anyone close. It's a huge mess"  
  
Tai nodded wondering why Matt could talk about all of this so calmly. He turned to look at Matt, but noticed he wasn't as calm as Tai thought.  
  
Matt's eyes were closed, but tears were still flowing across his face. Tai wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and began to kiss away the tears. "I'm sorry I brought it up"  
  
"Its okay" Matt sniffed a little a buried his head into Tai's neck.  
  
"No it isn't. I think I need to make it up to you."  
  
Matt pulled away and looked at Tai. "How do you plan to do that?"  
  
Tai kissed him. It started off small, but grew as Matt's tongue slipped into Tai's mouth, relearning old and cherished territory.  
  
Tai broke off the kiss when he needed air. "How about a club as well?" He managed to gasp out, trying to ignore Matt nipping about his neck.  
  
"Oh I don't know. We did that last night, and I am having fun now."  
  
"Come on, it will be fun!"  
  
"Fine, here we go again. Why can't I tell you no?"  
  
"Cause I am to cute!" Tai smiled, and bounced to the other side of the room.  
  
"To cute for your own good" Matt followed Tai out of the building.  
  
TBC  
  
Long chapter. Hopefully it was good though. Maybe? Please review and tell me! Reviews make me sooo happy!! Thank you to people who have already review!  
  
SoccerChick- My first reviewer! Sillie- Twice! Cool! KellyQ- Thanks! Redrum- Dos! Awesome! Matt4ever- Sorry about not doing a Takari. Can you forgive me? Nine- I kinda liked the idea of Takeru in the gang too. Maybe this chapter explained it a little better. Chibi-kid- I did do Daikeru! Not very good, but its there! Aero-Grrl- Two times! Amazing! Neko-chan- Kawazoo! (Sorry I ran out of words, so I made one up) Dark 'N Dreary- I have seen your websites before, and they are awesome! Promise- Thanks and I will try!  
  
Please review! Please, please, Please REVIEW!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: They went to a new club that had just opened. Matt made sure that Tai stayed away from drinks. Instead he kept Tai entertained many different ways, whether it was out on the dance floor, or down on a couch finishing what they started in the office.  
  
Matt eventually gave in to Tai, though and went to go get drinks. While he was at the bar he noticed a small commotion out on the dance floor.  
  
Matt cursed under his breath and prayed that it wasn't Tai again like last time. He ran out on the floor trying to see what was happening. He mentally cheered as he saw Tai a little ways off, and he was only trying to see what was happening.  
  
Matt began to push towards Tai with the intention of getting him away from the crowd. Suddenly there was a loud cry, and Tai vanished into the center of the crowd. Once again Matt pushed his way through thinking to himself that everything seemed a little too familiar.  
  
Yep, things were definitely familiar, because Tai was dancing in the center of the crowd. The main attraction seemed to be two girls, they must have been the ones to start the commotion. A guy had his arms loosely around Tai, but Tai seemed to be trying to get away. He saw Matt and also began trying to work his way towards the other.  
  
Suddenly one of the girls grabbed Tai's arm obviously telling him that he couldn't leave yet. She let go after she finished talking to him, and continued to dance.  
  
Tai ignored what she had said earlier, and continued towards Matt. As soon as Tai was within reaching distance, Matt pulled them together, and headed back towards the bar.  
  
"Well that was easier than last time." Matt stated.  
  
"I guess so." Tai seemed slightly distracted.  
  
"You seem a little tense Tai," Matt smirked "We need to work on that"  
  
Matt practically dragged Tai towards a corner to make out, but they stopped instead on a couch, because Tai just stopped moving. He plopped down and closed his eyes. Matt frowned concerned, and sat down near him. "You okay?"  
  
Tai didn't answer. Instead he climbed over to Matt, and sat on him, back to chest. Matt sighed, wrapped his arms around Tai, and rested his head on Tai's shoulder. The position seemed to be becoming one of their favorites. Both boys closed their eyes to relax a moment.  
  
"So this is what you have been doing?" A female voice asked. Matt felt Tai stiffen slightly.  
  
"Go away" Tai mumbled, and he turned around so he could bury his head in Matt's chest.  
  
"You can't possibly still be mad. I told you we were sorry." The same person said. Matt opened his eyes to see two girls standing there. They were the same ones from out on the dance floor.  
  
Matt heard Tai mumble "Go away" again.  
  
"Tai please talk to us" The other girl began to plead.  
  
Tai growled, and Matt took over. "Look I really don't think he wants to talk to you, so why don't you take a hint and leave?" He asked icily.  
  
The first girl "hmmphed" "Why don't you stay out of this? It isn't any of your business." She should have stopped there, but she ran her mouth instead. "Oh I bet you think you are something special because Tai is paying attention to you, don't you? Well, let me tell you something, he is only paying attention to you because your looks remind him of someone."  
  
"Oh?" Matt looked up, vaguely interested.  
  
"Is this true?" Matt whispered into Tai's ear.  
  
Tai took a moment to think. "Yes, but you are going to laugh when you find out who."  
  
Matt shrugged, and looked back up at the girl. "You have interested me. Please continue." He said this blandly, devoid of emotion.  
  
The girl practically growled at his attitude. "Oh yeah its true alright. Him and Taichi were close. Your looks remind him of his old love. That is the only reason why he pays attention to you"  
  
"Does this person have a name?"  
  
"I don't think I should give it to you. They were best friends in high school."  
  
"Get it yet?" Tai whispered in his ear.  
  
Click. Matt burst out laughing. The girl looked absolutely furious, but Tai hugged him harder. The girl was referring to Matt himself.  
  
"I don't think anything is funny!"  
  
"You would if you were me"  
  
The girl looked like she was about to slap him, and indeed she tried, but Matt was too quick. He grabbed her wrist, and twisted it so that she fell down on the couch.  
  
The girl still standing cried out a little, and went to help her friend.  
  
Tai sat up straighter and looked at the two girls.  
  
"Okay, I am ready to talk" He said simply.  
  
Matt laughed, while the girls glared. "Fine" one of them finally said, "We are sorry about the other day. We got a little excited, and left. We have been worried sick about you, as well as your manager. Where have you been?"  
  
"Well hearing that you care is certainly a surprise." Tai said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "You shouldn't worry about where I have been."  
  
Matt smiled as he realized who the two girls were. He had been arguing with Mimi, and the other one was Hikari. He wondered if they had figured out who he was yet.  
  
"Tai," Kari began "Please don't do this to us, to me." She pleaded.  
  
"No, no, no" Tai buried his head again.  
  
"Tai" Matt murmured in his ear softly. "Listen to them. They want to apologize"  
  
Tai sat up again and sighed. "Look, I know you are sorry, and I forgive you, but I still just don't want to go back" Tai hugged Matt tighter.  
  
Matt broke the hug and looked straight into Tai's eyes. "but Tai, It might be to dangerous for you to stay with me right now anyway. Maybe its best if you go back. Think about what happened today"  
  
"but...I don't want to be away either. What if something happens to you?"  
  
"Better me than you"  
  
"Matt, about what happened today.... What is going to happen? Don't you need me to point out the person?"  
  
"Well I suppose I do, but.." Matt was cut off by a gasp. Both boys quickly looked up to see Mimi staring at them.  
  
"Yamato?" She asked.  
  
Everyone, even Kari, nodded. "OH!" She cried, getting the attention of several bystanders. She gave him a huge hug, which Kari shortly joined.  
  
"Well this is the most beautiful scene I have seen in a long time!" Someone exclaimed.  
  
Tai looked up to see his manager. His manager continued, "The three most beautiful models in the world hugging the same person. Who, might I add, is possibly the sexiest thing I have ever seen!"  
  
Yamato attempted a glare, but it only encouraged the man. "Oh! Those eyes! Fabulous! And your hair is definitely a rarity! Tell me now why I have never seen you before!"  
  
"I am not seen unless I want to be." Matt glared.  
  
"Touchy" Tai's manager finally got a hint. "Never mind that now. Taichi, I have been covering for you for the past couple days, and now you have to come back."  
  
"No" Tai mumbled, hugging Matt like a favorite toy.  
  
The manager glared at Matt, obviously blaming Tai's attitude on him.  
  
"Tai you really do need to go back" Mimi said "You just can't disappear off the face of the earth."  
  
Tai still refused, so Kari tried. "Tai we miss you, please come back."  
  
"No, I want to stay with Matt"  
  
"Tai you can't right now, I just explained" Matt pleaded.  
  
"I don't care, I want to stay."  
  
Matt had been thinking about this since they saw Mimi and Kari. He knew Tai's life was probably in danger if they stayed together, and he knew Tai would never understand.  
  
Matt also knew the best way to make Tai go, but he didn't want to use it because it would leave both of them heartbroken. Tai, however, left him no choice.  
  
"Tai you have to go" Matt said in a demanding voice, while pushing Tai off his lap.  
  
"but" Tai began trying give Matt puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No" Matt interrupted him. "There is no other option. Go back now, and forget me" Matt stood up and began to walk towards the door.  
  
Tai wasn't about to let him get away that easy. "Matt please, we can work it out. I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"Tai," Matt said struggling to keep his voice emotionless. "You already lost me"  
  
"No!" Tai screamed at him.  
  
"Tai look" Matt said losing all resolve "Don't you realize what is about to happen with me? Someone is out there trying to kill me, and everyone close to me. Look at what happened today. T K was almost killed! Some assassin was probably standing outside looking for his contact, waiting for hours! Don't you get it?"  
  
"But,"  
  
"You are too innocent Tai! I am not about to let you see what might have to happen. What I might have to do! I told you today what happened to me after high school. Don't you understand? Think about what has happened to me so far, think about what I have done, and Tai realize that nothing could work between us." Matt took one last glance at Tai, before he turned and ran out the door.  
  
Tai fell back on the couch with unshed tears in his eyes. His manager had already left, and that left Mimi and Kari to comfort him. Neither knew exactly what Matt had been talking about, but it was obvious to them that Matt was doing what he thought was best for Tai. Unfortunately, that wasn't the way Tai saw it.  
  
Mimi and Kari got Tai out of the club, trying to ignore the stares from the people who had witnessed the scene. They took Tai back to their flat, and let him cry himself to sleep in a spare bedroom.  
  
TBC  
  
*sniff*sniff* I don't like fights, and I am not very good at them. Poor Tai. I hate angst, but that is where this story is. If you review it will make me very happy though! Not to mention the fact that the next chapter is already finished, so a few reviews will encourage me to post it! ^_^ Please Review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Mimi woke up with her usual perkiness. Then she remembered Tai in the extra bedroom. She needed to do something to cheer him up. She walked out of her room still thinking.  
  
Kari was already in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hey Mimi, go see how Tai wants his eggs cooked."  
  
Mimi nodded and headed off towards the bedroom. When she got there, she found it to be empty. "Kari!" she cried "He's gone!"  
  
After exploring the room a little, Kari found a note. It wasn't a very happy note.  
  
"Mimi! Someone overheard the conversation Tai and Matt had at the club. They took Tai to try to hurt Matt, just like Matt was worried about!" Kari broke down crying.  
  
Mimi had been having to practice being the calm one over these last few days. Now that practice came into play. "Kari this is no time to break down. We need to find Matt, and tell him."  
  
Kari dried up her tears. "Okay"  
  
"Good"  
  
"but Mimi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do we find him?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh great plan!" Mimi cried as she looked down the alley.  
  
"It is!" Kari defended herself. "Gangs always hang out in alley ways."  
  
"Kari that is only in the movies"  
  
"Stop whining, and lets just see."  
  
The two girls began their way down the alley, quickly losing all bravery.  
  
They stopped as they heard two voices a little ways off.  
  
"Look, just because of what happened that one day, doesn't mean you should stop. There aren't many other options." One voice said, it was a woman.  
  
"I know but still. I don't know if I can do it anymore." The other voice was also a woman.  
  
"They weren't really any better off than you! One of them was ready to shoot us!"  
  
"I guess you are right"  
  
"Of course I..." The woman stopped as she came around the corner, and spotted Mimi and Kari. "Look she said" turning to her companion "here is a chance to come back, and prove you can still do it."  
  
Mimi and Kari should have run, but they were frozen in terror. The first woman took advantage of this, and rammed Kari up against a wall. The other woman, didn't move as quick, and instead she studied Mimi.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" The first woman demanded.  
  
"Taking my friend's advice, and observing my opponents."  
  
The other woman sighed, and was about to turn back to Kari when her friend screamed.  
  
"MIMI!!" She cried, "I almost did it again!!" Sora started to cry like a baby leaving everyone else very confused. "First Yamato and Taichi, now Mimi and" She paused and looked at Kari, "HIKARI!" She broke down into hysterics.  
  
Ami let go of Kari with a deep sigh. "Alright, how do you know them?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"Mimi was my best friend in High School!" Sora cried.  
  
"Sora?" Mimi said, finally catching on.  
  
Sora nodded, and started to apologize rapidly.  
  
"Stop that!" Kari said. "We might be able to use your help."  
  
Sora did stop. "How?"  
  
Kari quickly explained about Tai and Matt.  
  
"So you need to find Matt now?"  
  
Kari nodded, and Sora turned to Ami.  
  
"Do you know where the gang hangs out?"  
  
"Do you mean their favorite bars, or their hide out?"  
  
"Either!"  
  
"Chill, y'all are lucky. I know where the headquarters is. Although it will be hard to get in."  
  
"We can worry about that later! Lets go!" Kari shouted, and they went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About 30 minutes later out the group of four in front of a gigantic warehouse.  
  
"Ugh! It is so ugly!" Mimi cried.  
  
Ami laughed. "It's a disguise. Inside on the top couple of floors it is really nice."  
  
"Don't worry about the decoration, right now!" Kari yelled, "We need to worry about how we get in."  
  
"You are alone on that one. Bye!" Ami walked off, but Sora stayed with her friends.  
  
"Oh boy. What do we do now?" Kari asked.  
  
Any response was interrupted by a bit of yelling in front of the building.  
  
"I found one!" A man cried as he held up another man by his shirt.  
  
"An assassin?" Someone asked  
  
"Yep, and look! There are 3 more! Get them!" He was pointing at the girls.  
  
The girls were grabbed and pulled into the building.  
  
"Well at least we got in." Sora stated blandly.  
  
A man laughed. "Yeah, and you will probably also see your targets. They will decide your fate!"  
  
The girls were dragged into the elevator after getting a brief glimpse of the first floor.  
  
"I still say they need decoration!" Mimi said.  
  
The elevator stopped on the top floor. The girls, and the true assassin, were all dragged into a room.  
  
"Now stay still, and you might live. For a few more moments at least." The guys laughed, and couple left presumably to get the boss.  
  
"You know, this room doesn't look to bad" Mimi started.  
  
She was cut off as the door opened, and 5 men walked into the room with a couple of their captors. The girls immediately recognized Matt, but he didn't look at them. Matt walked straight to where the desk was and put his head down in his hands.  
  
A man with a big build and short dark hair, Kojo, began to question the assassin. The assassin didn't answer any questions, and was dragged out of the room. None of the girls wanted to even think what was going to happen to him.  
  
"Alright, your turn." Kojo pointed at Hikari.  
  
"I will answer any of your questions completely and honestly."  
  
"Nice to know. Alright then, What's your name?"  
  
"Hikari Yagami" She stated calmly.  
  
There were various choking sounds around the room. Yamato was the first to react.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He demanded. Then he saw the other two girls. "Mimi? Sora? Where's Tai? What happened?"  
  
"We need to talk, but I don't think here is the best place" She handed Matt the note that her and Mimi had found that morning.  
  
Yamato's face paled, and he cursed loudly. "Azel, Bryan, and the rest of you get out now!"  
  
The ones that had brought the girls in departed quickly.  
  
"Care to explain?" Kojo asked.  
  
"Not right now."  
  
Takeru, Daisuke, and Koushiro ran over to where the girls were sitting on the couch, while Kojo read the note.  
  
"Izzy? T K? Davis?" Mimi asked amazed. When they nodded at their names, there was a short reunion between old friends. The reunion was cut short by the note, however, and everyone tried to think about what they were going to do.  
  
Yamato finally spoke. "They want me, so if I agree to meet them, Tai should be let free." "they will kill you though!" Takeru yelled.  
  
"So?" Matt stuggled to stay calm. "I want out of this mess, and apparently there is only one way to do that!"  
  
"I won't let you!" T K yelled.  
  
"You can't stop me! If they kill me, no one else will have to die. They are trying to kill you, and Kojo, and Dai, just to make me suffer! If I was killed they would leave you alone!"  
  
"No they won't! After they kill you, they will destroy everyone that was loyal to you, meaning all of us!"  
  
"Stop it!" The girls cried as one. Daisuke pulled Takeru away, while Kojo took care of Matt.  
  
"We can raid the other gang's hangout." Koushiro finally stated.  
  
"What?" Matt asked astounded.  
  
Koushiro took a deep breath. "Just take everyone loyal to you, and run through the place. Even if you don't find Tai, you will have scared everyone into respecting you again."  
  
"That is practically suicide!" Matt exclaimed. "We would lose a lot of people!"  
  
"That is what it would take in any choice you made" Kojo with finality.  
  
"Fine, we will do it tonight so they wont have any time to prepare if word gets out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Across town in a small detective office three people sat discussing their problems.  
  
"Have you figured out who it is yet?" Yolie asked her boss.  
  
"No, but the fights going on between the two gangs are increasing." Ken buried his face in his hands. These gangs were getting out of control.  
  
"So its Wolf against Raven?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yeah, 'Wolf' is the leader of the Wolves, and 'Raven' is the leader of the Crows. The two gangs are about to really begin to bust each other. Apparently the Crows have got someone on the inside of the Wolves, and they are trying to kill all the most loyal members to 'Wolf'. They haven't succeeded yet, though." Ken explained.  
  
"And you still haven't figured out their true identities?" Yolie questioned again.  
  
"No, within the last 30 seconds I still haven't figured it out." Ken said, losing his patience.  
  
The door suddenly burst open, and in ran Joe. "I got some more information!"  
  
Joe was the one who usually told Ken where the gangs where going to strike next. He got the information from his hospital when a gang member would update someone. The hospital was always full of members who had been hurt in the last fight, and usually one of their friends would come tell them what was happening. Joe just happened to overhear.  
  
"What?" Ken asked.  
  
"Apparently the Crows did something to make the Wolves really mad, because tonight the Wolves are doing a straight run through of the Crow's main hideout."  
  
"That doesn't make to much sense." Ken pondered. "Usually they have more reserve than that. They don't usually act with out thinking."  
  
"What are they planning to do?" Cody asked confused.  
  
Ken explained. "They take all of their members straight into the hideout, and kill as many people as possible"  
  
Yolie and Cody both made disgusted faces.  
  
Ken suddenly smiled. "This just might be the chance we have been waiting for. Both the Wolf and the Raven will be there. We have to go!"  
  
No amount of pleading would change Ken's mind. Therefore, Joe went back to the hospital, while the other three planned what they were going to do.  
  
TBC  
  
Was that a cliff-hanger? I don't think so. Confusing and Corny chapter? Definitely. O well. All of the digidestined have appeared! Y'all have gotten 3 new chapters in the past 3 days. I don't know when the next chapter will be out though, so I apologize in advance! Please review!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
"Watch out!" Yamato cried at one of his members. It wasn't a warning cry, it was a demand, an order.  
  
Luckily there weren't many people with guns yet. Most fighting was hand-to- hand combat, or knife fights. So far Matt's plan had gone perfectly. Indeed the other gang wasn't prepared.  
  
Matt watched with disgust as two of his own men ganged up on one Crow. The poor man never had a chance with two against one. They sliced him a bit before they had the decency to kill him.  
  
"Awesome fight!" Someone exclaimed.  
  
"This isn't a fight. This is a sick massacre" Kojo said quietly. Matt couldn't help but agree.  
  
Takeru, Yamato, and Kojo ignored most of the fights, and if someone approached them, the person was taken down quickly. The three were on the way to the offices with a few better members in tow.  
  
Takeru's face remained emotionless as he ran his knife through a man's heart. Matt only caught a brief glimpse of the knife, but he knew well enough what was on it. A design of the crest of Hope. Daisuke had bought three, one for Takeru, one for himself, and one for Matt. Daisuke's had both his eggs, while Matt's had his crest of friendship emblazed on the side. How ironic, the symbols, and all. What they represented then and how everyone acts now.  
  
There seemed to be a final stand taking place outside what appeared to be the main offices. Matt's team took them out easily. None of the Crows stood a chance against any of the Wolves.  
  
Kojo bust the door down. They entered the Raven's office. A few poorly shot bullets were fired, but they all missed. Someone shot the person down quickly.  
  
"You are very stupid, Yamato." The raven spat out.  
  
Matt laughed at him. "Is that all you can say, when I just destroyed your entire gang?"  
  
Matt watched as the last of the Crows attempted to flee ignoring their boss's commands. During the panicking frenzy, Matt did nothing except glance around the office.  
  
There! Behind the desk! Tai was huddled in a ball apparently beaten unconscious. Matt hoped they hadn't hurt him to bad, or done anything worse. They would suffer twice as much for every one thing they had done to Tai, Matt promised himself.  
  
Raven Kazel quickly reorganized his forces while Matt looked around the office.  
  
"What's wrong Yamato?" He sneered. Then he saw Matt quickly look away from Tai. "Oh! Did you miss your little friend over there? Don't worry we took 'real good' care of him."  
  
Matt remained silent, and glared while Kazuki laughed.  
  
Raven continued. "Oh yes, everyone had tons of fun with him!" He was about to continue laughing, but he had struck a nerve with Matt. Raven barely missed being shot in the head.  
  
"Let him go." Matt said slowly and venom filled still holding the gun pointed at Raven's head.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't handle sharing a little?"  
  
As several more shots were fired, everyone went into another panic.  
  
"Stop running!" Raven shouted, and sure enough his men listened. Matt's men didn't even have to be told however, they knew not to run in the first place.  
  
"That's it!" Raven lost his temper, and his men attacked. The attack wasn't orderly, and instead the men were random and scattered.  
  
Raven's men weren't trained well, if at all, but there were a few more of them.  
  
Three came at Matt together. Matt focused, and took the first one down quickly. He then turned to the second one and kicked him at the knee so that his knee shattered. The man cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Matt felt a knife glance off his side, and he hissed slightly as he felt it cut the skin. Matt turned quickly and finished the third guy off with a short stab.  
  
A familiar cry reached Matt's ears and he turned to see Takeru down on the ground. "Takeru!" He cried, but T K didn't move. With a cry of frustration Matt took down the three closest opponents with ease trying to get to Takeru.  
  
Suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and contacted to Matt's jaw. Matt flew backwards into a wall.  
  
"This is it now Ishida. Wolf against Raven. You and me, one on one." Raven stepped forward.  
  
Matt remained silent as he quickly checked to make sure he still had his gun and knife.  
  
The fight started with the two men slowly circling around each other, waiting for the other to move. The few remaining fights stopping in order to watch them. Suddenly Raven launched an attack at Matt. He thrust his knife and body into a low attack, which Matt easily defended.  
  
"Is that the best you got?" Matt asked. "If so, this fight won't even be interesting."  
  
"Oh, I am just getting warmed up." Raven snarled and he again threw his weight into an attack.  
  
Matt was caught off guard by such a rash attack, and he barely got away with a scratch across his chest. He quickly counter attacked and left a deep gash in Raven's arm. Raven cursed, and again lashed out with several rash attacks. Matt defended easily, but still found himself backing up. Matt saw an opening, and took it, leaving a slash starting at his opponents right eyebrow to his lower chin.  
  
Raven cursed again and pushed Matt roughly backwards. A few of Raven's men caught him and held him with his hands behind his back.  
  
"I thought you said one on one Raven." Matt's statement sounded more like a question.  
  
"Yeah, well, that didn't work out for me, so I will just kill you this way." Raven pointed a gun at Matt. "Bye."  
  
The gun fired. Matt heard a few screams and the rustle of clothing. He felt the men throw him to the ground.  
  
Matt opened his eyes. Kojo had taken the bullet in order to save Matt's life.  
  
Matt gasped and ran to his friend's side. "Why?" His practiced mask of no emotion fell away. He began to sob. "Why did you do that?"  
  
Kojo's breathing came laboriously. "You deserve to live more than I do." Kojo's eyes closed with his last breath.  
  
"No!" Matt cried, and he buried his head in Kojo's chest, the tears refusing to stop.  
  
"To bad you little friend got in the way, he seems to have made me miss you." Raven said slowly.  
  
Yamato tears stopped as he heard that voice, and he slowly raised his head to meet Raven's glare. Sapphire blue met ivy green in twin waves of emotion. Emotions such as disgust, hatred, and anger. One set would close forever in a few more moments.  
  
Raven raised his gun again and pointed it at Matt. "This time I wont miss"  
  
He finger slowly began to pull the trigger.  
  
"Everyone freeze!" The cops burst in the door.  
  
"well, I guess this is how it ends Yamato." Raven said with a smirk putting his gun down.  
  
"No" Matt breathed. "This is going to end now, and one of us is going to die."  
  
"If you feel that way..."Raven reached for his gun.  
  
Bang.  
  
Raven's gun dropped to the ground, its owner with it.  
  
~*~*~*POV~*~*~*  
  
What is all that noise? I opened my eyes to see wall. I tried to move, but my whole body ached. I finally manged to lift my head and look around the room.  
  
Bang. A gunshot. Who got shot?  
  
The first person I saw was a cop. There are so many bodies on the ground. So much blood.  
  
Who are all these people?  
  
Yamato? Wait, what are they doing to him? They are pointing a gun at his head! They are taking him away from me! No!  
  
I try to yell or crawl, anything to keep Matt here. I finally manage to look around the giant object blocking my view. There are more bodies, all dead.  
  
I feel more tears welling up in my eyes as I recognize people. There is Kojo, shot, and Takeru too? I try to cry out in my agony, but all that comes out is a whisper.  
  
"no"  
  
"Hey!" I hear someone yell. Not just anyone, a cop. "This one is still alive! Lets get him to the hospital immediately, because he looks pretty beaten up."  
  
They are pointing at me.  
  
I feel myself slipping back into unconsciousness as they lift me up.  
  
What happened? Where's Matt? Why?  
  
TBC  
  
I hate my writing!!! I liked Kojo! This chapter sounded so cool in my head, and it really sucks now that I have wrote it down. I will try to revise it later, but there were so many encouraging reviews that I felt obligated to get this chapter out soon. I LOVE ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I was so happy when I checked the other day and saw them all!! Please review again! Any suggestions, questions, and/or comments are incredibly welcome. If this chapter sucked, please tell me and I will rewrite it!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
6 people were crammed in one hospital room despite all the nurses attempting to kick them out. They ignored the nurses and stared at their best friend hoping he would soon wake up. They held their breath as the man began to twitch slightly under the covers.  
  
Tai groaned and tried to sit up. He gasped and his eyes shot open as he felt the pain come back to him. He quickly laid back down and caught his breath before opening his eyes to look around the room. He smiled as he saw his friends standing around the room.  
  
Hikari was by his side in an instant. "Are you okay big brother? We were all so worried."  
  
It took Tai awhile to find his voice, and when he did it came out broken and scratchy. "Yeah, I think I am okay. How long have y'all been waiting?"  
  
"Not too long" Sora answered vaguely.  
  
"Yeah, only about 5 hours or so" Mimi said sarcastically.  
  
Everyone was laughing when a new voice entered the scene. "Alright, alright. Doctor coming through, and no upsetting the patient. The nurses are already having fits about how many people there are in here."  
  
Tai looked at the doctor. He seemed familiar. Sora noticed his stare. "Oh by the way Tai, Joe is your doctor!"  
  
"Joe?" Tai asked astonished.  
  
Joe grinned. "Yep, and its great to see you awake. While you were asleep everyone here has been catching up."  
  
Joe continued to talk while he checked on Tai.  
  
"Well doc, what's wrong with me anyway?" Tai asked.  
  
"You have a lot of internal bruising, a broken rib, but nothing too major besides the rib. I think your hair protected your brain from any damage it could have gotten." Joe and everyone else laughed lightly at the joke, but Tai was in thought as he remembered what happened over the past couple of days.  
  
Day one he was kidnapped. Day two reunited with his best friend, and eventually even re-met Sora. Day three he had seen, and heard, Matt's troubles, and fought with him that night. Day four he was kidnapped by a rival gang and beaten bloody. It could have been worse though, because the night is always worse punishment than the day. Today was day five. Too much had happened this past week, and it had happened too fast.  
  
He suddenly remembered the fight that had happened last night. It was all his fault. All of those deaths were his fault. Or were they dead? Tai brightened with this thought. He needed to know  
  
"Hey guys?" Everyone stopped their joking and turned to Tai. Tai gulped and tried to find the right words to continue. "How...What....Who died yesterday?"  
  
Everyone's cheery mood instantly vanished. They didn't want to tell Tai, but he had a right to know.  
  
Daisuke answered. "Mostly the other gang, so don't worry."  
  
"but I saw both Kojo and Takeru on the ground" Tai whispered softly. Tears were welling up in his eyes at the thought.  
  
"Takeru is just fine! He is in another part of the hospital with minor injuries. He just got knocked out yesterday." Daisuke said brightly. Tai cheered up slightly at this thought, but Daisuke hadn't answered for Kojo yet.  
  
"What happened to Kojo?" Tai asked.  
  
Daisuke faltered, but finally found his breath again, and answered. "Raven tried to shoot Matt, but Kojo jumped in front of him and took the bullet. Matt killed Raven for it, too. " He said quietly, almost a whisper.  
  
Tears started to run down Tai's face, but he had to know one more thing. "Then where's Matt?"  
  
Daisuke's face paled, but no body else could answer at all, so he had to tell Tai. "Tai, Matt is a wanted man. He has many, many warrants on his head, and many people want him dead." Daisuke tried to end it there, but that wasn't the answer Tai wanted, so he once again had to continue. "He was taken to jail. It's probably going to be a life sentence for him too." At the thought, both Daisuke and Taichi started to cry slightly.  
  
There was suddenly a bunch of loud yelling right outside the door, and everyone turned to see nurses scrambling up and down the hall.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Kari asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I am going to find out." Joe walked out the door and grabbed a nurse for questioning.  
  
The group could hear the nurse mumbling something, but they were too far off to understand her. Joe nodded a couple times, and finally let the nurse go. With a sigh of relief the said lady turned and briskly walked off.  
  
"Well, you will never guess what happened." Joe smiled slightly.  
  
"What?" Everyone said at the same time.  
  
"The police have showed up...."Joe began, but he was cut off by Daisuke.  
  
"What? No! They will take Takeru to jail!" Daisuke began to panic.  
  
"Don't worry." Joe grabbed him by the shoulders, obviously alarmed at Daisuke's reaction to this news. "He got away. That is what everyone is panicking about."  
  
Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief, and sank into a nearby chair.  
  
Joe looked at him questioningly. "Has it never occurred to you to worry about what will happen to yourself when the police come in here? Weren't you a part of the same gang Yamato and Takeru were in?"  
  
Daisuke sighed. "Yeah, but they always watched out for me. They never let me do anything that would result in jail. If anything came up they would somehow erase it off my permanent records." Daisuke looked like he was about to cry so Koushiro went to comfort him.  
  
"Thank you. I will remember that when I drag you to jail." Came a voice from the doorway. Everyone looked up at the doorway to see a young man short black hair.  
  
There were several varied reactions to his statement, but Joe was the fastest. Joe jerked the man inside the room and shut the door.  
  
"You don't know what you are saying or who you are talking to." Joe hissed at him as he pinned him against the wall.  
  
"Whose side are you on exactly?" The man demanded of Joe.  
  
"Just realize who you are talking to or else you might do something you might regret."  
  
A loud sigh interrupted the two men's conversation. "Someone explain what's going on?" Mimi sighed annoyed with all of the riddles.  
  
Joe spoke, but didn't release his grip on the man. "Everyone I have another friend to introduce. Meet Ken."  
  
The reactions were plain shock. Finally Tai summed it up for everyone. "Wow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sounds like a good place to end it, but it isn't part of the plan, so we continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What?" Ken straightened himself up a bit as Joe let him go.  
  
"I love these little reunions. Especially when someone is totally clueless" Joe grinned, but Ken didn't take it as lightly.  
  
"Don't mess with me Joe." He growled, but then, "reunion?"  
  
Ken looked at the people in the room. Faces slowly slid into place as he stared.  
  
"Oh wow." Was all he said as he slid, back against the wall, down to the ground.  
  
A few moments later, all harsh tones were forgotten as everyone began to reminisce.  
  
Unfortunately Ken knew he had to interrupt this moment. "Guys I still need to talk to you about what happened." He said slowly. "This is really important to me."  
  
"I am sorry Ken, but I can't betray anybody. Especially Matt or T K." Daisuke said.  
  
"Well why not? You don't see them here do you? I am not after them! I am after the leaders of this gang!" Ken lost his patience quickly and went storming around the room.  
  
"How dare you bring up the fact they aren't here. You have no idea what you just said!" Davis screamed at him.  
  
"What's the big deal? They obviously don't care enough to be here, but since you still want to defend them, I won't arrest them."  
  
"You idiot!" Daisuke screamed again. "Don't you get anything? Takeru can't be here because he is running from you! You wont arrest them you say? HA! Matt is already in jail!"  
  
"Fine!" Ken looked like he was about to start screaming again, but instead took a deep breath, and got calm. "Davis look, all I need is the leaders of this gang. Why can't you tell me that?"  
  
Daisuke looked thoughtful for a moment, and everyone waited for his response. They had all been silent as Ken and Davis been arguing.  
  
"Well..." Daisuke began, searching for the right words.  
  
"You can't tell him!" Tai screamed surprising everyone, including himself.  
  
"WHY?" Ken demanded.  
  
"Because I love him!" Tai and Daisuke screamed.  
  
Those testimonies brought up another round of stunned silence, as Daisuke and Taichi silently established the fact that the weren't talking about the same person.  
  
A phone ringing broke the silence, and Ken produced a small cell phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" Ken listened as someone on the other side told him something. He quickly ended the conversation telling the person on the other end to get their selves and someone else to the hospital soon.  
  
Ken shoved the phone back into his pocket and glanced around the room. "I am sorry." He said sincerely. "I didn't understand before but now I do."  
  
Taichi and Daisuke nodded showing their forgiveness.  
  
Ken took a breath and continued. "Yolie and Cody are on their way here now. That was her on the phone by the way, and she told me some interesting news." He looked directly at Tai, "The leader that they caught has mysteriously disappeared. Yamato has escaped from prison."  
  
TBC  
  
Okay.. sometimes I don't even understand myself. Anyway more, and hopefully fluffy, Taito is coming up in the next chapter, and this interesting work of fan fiction is almost complete. Just a few more chapters! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They make me sooooo happy! This is the most reviewed story I have ever written! Please continue to review, or review for the first time! Anything and anyone! Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
"OW!"  
  
"You deserved it!"  
  
"I did not! No one deserves to have one of your dirty socks thrown at him!"  
  
"There was a shoe to!"  
  
"Yeah, but you have some nice shoes. I just might have to keep them!"  
  
"Hey! Give me the shoe back!"  
  
"No! You threw it at me!" Takeru stuck his tongue out at his older brother. He then obtained the other shoe and put both on.  
  
"TAKERU!! GIVE ME BACK MY SHOES!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The two chased each other around the room.  
  
"Gotcha!" Matt yelled as he tackled T K to the floor.  
  
"Humph. The only reason you caught me is because I tripped on YOUR shoes!"  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door, and both boys jumped.  
  
"We should have been more quiet." Yamato hissed at his younger brother.  
  
"Never mind that now. Who is going to answer the door." Takeru whispered back.  
  
"I will. It might be dangerous."  
  
"Okay, but take a gun and put on a disguise."  
  
"Disguise? What kind of disguise can I put on right now?"  
  
There was another knock at the door. "Just a minute!" T K called. He didn't answer Matt, and instead he dumped a glass of water on his brothers head.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Matt sputtered.  
  
"Say you just got out of the shower, and it makes your blonde hair look brown."  
  
"Sure" Matt rolled his eyes, as Takeru hid.  
  
He grabbed the gun and walked to the door, opening it just a crack. "Yes?"  
  
"I got some mail for a Mr. T K Patamon."  
  
Matt laughed at his brothers lame fake name. "Yes I will take it."  
  
He opened the door the rest of the way and took the letter. The man bowed slightly, and left after he collected a tip.  
  
Matt turned around, and glared lightly at the bed. "Well Mr. Patamon, your hiding spots are as good as your fake names."  
  
"Ha, ha," T K rolled his eyes as he climbed out from under the bed. He snatched the letter from the older blonde, and plopped down on the bed to read it. "It's from Daisuke."  
  
"Well duh. Who else would write?"  
  
"I dunno. He says everything is okay. Ken is clearing up some of the police problems. When did Ken come into this?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
Takeru shrugged and continued to read. "Wow, it seems all of the digidestined have re-met."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, they all showed up at the hospital."  
  
"Oh," Matt paused and looked down. "Is Tai alright?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yeah Daisuke says he is fine." Takeru read a little further, then laughed. "At least he is okay except for the part about missing you."  
  
Matt looked up at his brother. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, and it goes on to say.."Takeru paused, then blushed lightly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Daisuke is being really expressive."  
  
"Expressive?"  
  
"Yeah, he keeps saying how much he loves and misses me."  
  
"He always says something like that when you have to go into hiding."  
  
"Not this much he doesn't."  
  
Matt took the note from his brother and sat down beside him. He skimmed over the letter quickly. "Wow, that is more than normal. What's up with him?"  
  
"I don't know." Takeru got the letter back. "Anyway, Tai and Daisuke are just fine. They are staying at Koushiro's apartment till we can come back. Hey, Daisuke said there is another letter in the envelope. He says that he didn't tell Tai that he knew where we were, but somehow Tai knew anyway. The note is for you from Tai."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! What is the deal with you asking me 'really' today?"  
  
"I don't know." Matt mumbled as he looked around for the envelope. When he found it, he offered no mercy, trying to get the letter out.  
  
Takeru watched with a vaguely amused expression. "A little desperate aren't we big brother?"  
  
"Shut it." Matt again mumbled. He finally got the letter, and sat down on the bed with Takeru reading over his shoulder.  
  
When he had finished, Matt sat up and looked at his brother. "Are you going to write back to Daisuke?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good, cause I am going to send a letter to Tai with your letter."  
  
Takeru sighed. "Why can't y'all just leave us out of this?"  
  
"One letter is safer than two."  
  
"Fine"  
  
Taichi's note to Yamato had been short but sweet. Oh so very sweet in Matt's eyes. Tai had said how both him and Daisuke had proclaimed their love in front of everybody, and how he would do it again. Tai knew that Matt would be worried about the beating, and Tai comforted him with saying it wasn't bad at all, and he didn't even have to stay at the hospital long. The one thing in the letter that really got to Matt, was a reference to one of his favorite memories with Tai.  
  
After finishing the letter he would send back, Matt lay down on his bed. Takeru still sat up writing his letter, and watching a little television.  
  
Television.  
  
****Memory****  
  
"No, come on, please Matt?" Tai begged. "I love this show."  
  
"But Tai, it has no plot. It is just pure stupid ness."  
  
"Stupid ness?"  
  
"Oh leave me alone."  
  
Tai perked up slightly. "Oh? Is that what you want?"  
  
Matt's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. "No! Wait, I mean, umm, no?"  
  
"Well it ain't gonna happen anytime soon partner!" Tai latched himself to Matt.  
  
Matt turned three shades of red. 'Please move, please move!' He internally pleaded. 'Why did that stupid teacher have to pair me with him of all people?'  
  
"Besides," Tai continued, oblivious to Matt's discomfort. "We still need to finish the project."  
  
"Yeah, so lets forget the television and start."  
  
"Alright" Tai finally released Matt.  
  
Matt immediately missed the contact, but he knew Tai had only been joking, and that hurt worse than the lack of warmth.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you man?" Tai asked, noticing Matt's sad and thoughtful expression.  
  
"Nothing" Matt said quickly. He stood and the two walked to where their science project was located.  
  
"Okay then," Tai looked a little unsure. "How about I start building the catapult, while you find the report."  
  
"Fine" Was the abrupt and only answer Tai got.  
  
They both started to work. No conversation flew about the room. The only sound was the keyboard Matt was typing on, and an occasional grunt from the struggling Tai.  
  
Finally with a growl of frustration Tai threw his supplies down on the table. Tai glanced over at Matt, only to find the blonde was completely ignoring him.  
  
"Hey Matt?" Tai asked softly.  
  
No response.  
  
"Hey Matt?" Tai asked again a little louder.  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Matt!" He called.  
  
This earned him a growl. Yamato slowly turned around in his chair. "What?"  
  
Tai cringed slightly. "I need some help." He stated meekly while staring at the floor. He heard a sigh, and the chair being pushed back.  
  
Tai didn't look up, and instead he just walked to the table where the pieces of wood sat.  
  
"What's the problem?" Matt asked.  
  
Tai glanced up at his science partner. The other boy didn't seem too annoyed yet. "Well," Tai began. "I can't nail the catapult legs or support thingies into the base."  
  
"I will be right back" Matt turned and walked off.  
  
Tai sighed as he watched the blonde walk into another room. Why does he have to be so rude? Tai had seen Matt when he wasn't rude, but lately every time the two were together, Matt was almost cruel towards Tai. No body else really seemed to notice either. Well, that was because Matt only acted like this when it was just him and Tai. They were supposed to be best friends, so what was wrong?  
  
A sudden hand waving in front of Tai, dragged him from his dream world. Tai looked up to see Matt staring at his curiously.  
  
"You sure are thinking about something pretty hard."  
  
"Yeah." Tai answered vaguely.  
  
Matt looked at Tai again, but decided to ignore it. He walked over to the catapult pieces.  
  
"Hold the support leg up." He told Tai.  
  
Tai did so, and watched in amazement as Matt drilled the leg into the base. It worked like a charm. The same result came from the other side.  
  
"Is that all you need?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
Matt nodded and walked off to put the electric drill away. Tai began to work on the catapult again. He felt Matt walk up behind him, but didn't turn around.  
  
"Are you sure that's all?" Matt asked again.  
  
"Yes. Why do you keep asking?"  
  
"I don't want to go back to typing the report."  
  
"Oh" Tai paused in his work. "Well if that's so, then there is something you can do."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tai planned on asking Matt why he had been acting so odd lately. He turned around, and almost gasped at how close they were standing. 'You can do this.' He coached himself. 'Just don't look at his eyes.' Tai looked up, and made eye contact. 'Crap, crap.' He thought as he began to get lost in the blue oceans.  
  
Unconsciously the two began to move closer, till their faces were almost touching. Their lips were only a few millimeters apart. They could feel each other's breath on their face.  
  
The apartment door suddenly opened with a bang. The two boys jumped apart from each other, both very red in the face.  
  
"How's the project coming along boys?" Mr. Ishida walked in. He stopped when he noticed the red faces. "Is it hot in here or something? You two must have been working very hard. I will turn on the air conditioner." The man walked off, while Tai and Matt tried to avoid looking at each other.  
  
Mr. Ishida walked back in. "Well, I am sorry but I can't stay long. A have a business meeting tonight, and since they are feeding us I am going to leave enough money for a pizza. Bye you two!" The oblivious man waved and quickly left.  
  
The two boys stood in silence a little longer. Then with out a word Matt went back to the computer, and began to work again.  
  
Tai sighed. "Matt?"  
  
"What?" The answer came out as a growl so fierce that it made Tai cringe again.  
  
Suddenly Tai lost his patience. "What is your problem?" He demanded.  
  
"My problem?" Matt turned around in the chair.  
  
"Yes! What's the deal with you treating me like crap every time we are together? You never want to hang out anymore! We are supposed to be best friends, but that is not what it seems like!"  
  
Matt actually felt pretty bad. He hadn't really meant to act mean, but he couldn't just act normal either. Matt knew his feelings. His feelings would make Tai ignore him forever.  
  
"Well Matt?" Tai broke into his thoughts. "Don't you have anything to say? Any excuses or reasons? Did I do something?"  
  
'Tai do something?' Matt thought. 'Is looking too beautiful for words doing something?'  
  
"Reasons?" Matt's voice came out slightly choked. "The real 'reason' is something I know you don't want to hear."  
  
"I think I do Matt!" Tai shot back. "What is your problem?"  
  
"I.." Matt began. "I can't tell you." He hung his head.  
  
"Why not?" Tai demanded.  
  
Matt didn't answer.  
  
Tai growled and banged his head against the nearest wall. "Matt you need to tell me!"  
  
"Fine! When we go back to school and see our friends again, they are going to wonder why we are acting so weird, why you won't talk to me, and why I seem so sad and depressed. It will be all your fault too! Just because you can't leave me alone!" Matt had tears running down his face.  
  
"What is the big deal Matt?" Tai asked worried about his friend.  
  
"The big deal? The big deal is the fact that I am in love with you!" Matt suddenly stopped crying. He didn't run, or turn red, instead he calmly turned and went to the couch looking like he was he a slight daze.  
  
'That was rather dramatic' Tai though to himself. He walked over to the couch and sat down near but not to close to Matt.  
  
"You don't have to stay." Matt stated calmly, while staring out the window. "Don't feel obligated to comfort me or try to explain yourself. Just go. I can finish the project by myself."  
  
Tai ignored him. "Do you remember a few months ago when I started to act kind of weird?"  
  
"If this is some story to try to comfort me, please leave."  
  
"I will take that as a yes. Anyway, I started to act secretive and I stopped hanging out with all of our friends." Tai glanced at Matt, but Matt's face was emotionless. He continued. "The reason was because I had a boyfriend."  
  
A flicker of emotion crossed Matt's face, but he still didn't look at Tai.  
  
Tai sighed but still continued. "The guy was fun to hang out with, and when he asked me out I just accepted. We went on a couple more dates, but I just felt I couldn't tell anyone."  
  
"Is there a point to this story?" Matt interrupted.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then get to it"  
  
"Fine, the guy tried to kiss me on our third date, but I couldn't do it."  
  
"That's your point?"  
  
Tai growled softly. "No, the point is the reason I couldn't."  
  
"That would be?"  
  
"Because I realized I didn't want to."  
  
"That doesn't really make much sense."  
  
The two on the couch were now making eyes contact again. With each sentence they had gotten closer and closer, absorbed in each other's eyes.  
  
"Matt," Tai said softly. "I didn't want to because I had realized I loved you. I wanted you to be my first kiss."  
  
Matt didn't respond, as Tai looked pleadingly up at him.  
  
Suddenly in one swift movement, Matt closed the gap between their faces. Tai whimpered happily, as the kiss deepened. After a few moments the kiss was broken. Tai had ended up sitting in Matt's lap, with their arms around each other.  
  
"So what kind of pizza are we going to order?" Tai asked softly, as Matt trailed kisses down his neck.  
  
***End Memory***  
  
Yamato smiled in his sleep. Takeru watched him, debating on the best way to wake his 'dear' brother up.  
  
He decided to do it a simple way, and pounced on Matt, landing square in the stomach.  
  
"OW!" Yamato sat straight up, and pushed Takeru off the bed.  
  
"Why can't you just wake someone up the normal way?" He asked while rubbing his stomach.  
  
"What's normal?"  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "What do you want anyway?"  
  
"Your letter. I am going to go mail them."  
  
Matt handed the letter to his brother, and watched as the younger blonde quickly left the room. Matt sighed and laid back down on the bed. He couldn't continue hiding much longer. He needed to get out and see Tai.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be put up! Actually it hasn't been that long, but still. I was updating my other stories. This chapter is really long, but strangly enough it didn't take me that long to do, because of the bunny dubbed Kojo that sits on top of the computer! Too bad he doesn't talk much. Please Review!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
Daisuke peeked around the corner, and then seeing the coast was clear, began down the hall to the door.  
  
"Hey Davis."  
  
Davis "eeped" and turned around with his signature goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Uhh. Hi there Izzy!"  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"No where."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"In the park?"  
  
Koushiro glared at Daisuke as if trying to read his mind and see if he was lying.  
  
Daisuke continued with his grin until the other finally seemed satisfied.  
  
"Alright." Koushiro gave one more glare before returning to his own room.  
  
The brunette gave a heavy sigh of relief and continued his way to the door. Once he got there, he noticed the door wasn't even shut properly. Daisuke was never one to think to long and he soon forgot all about the door as he headed down the stairs and stepped out on the street.  
  
He glanced around out of habit. A figure leaning against the entrance of the building caught his eye, and Daisuke remembered the fact that the door hadn't been shut properly when he was leaving.  
  
"So you used my interrogation as a distraction to leave?" He asked while grinning at the other brunette.  
  
"I needed to get out of that place." Taichi replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Koushiro can be an over protective nit picking mother hen sometimes." Daisuke laughed along with Taichi.  
  
"Well have fun getting some air. I better get back inside before he notices I am missing." Taichi turned around and headed back inside.  
  
Daisuke headed first in the direction of the nearby park, but suddenly turned sharply and headed up another street. He glanced around the street till he found what he was looking for. He slowly wandered up to Takeru.  
  
If Daisuke hadn't known what to look for he would have never seen the blonde. The blonde hair was covered with a backwards baseball cap, and dark sunglasses covered the light blue eyes. His lean form was covered by baggy kakis, and a loose black shirt. To anyone around Takeru looked like a teenager.  
  
Neither man said a thing as they began their way down the street heading towards the park.  
  
"So why can't we just meet in the park?" Daisuke asked once they were in a safe grove of trees.  
  
"I don't know. Does it really matter?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Then why are we still talking?"  
  
Daisuke didn't answer, but instead left at the blonde with a demanding and impatient kiss.  
  
The brunette quickly lost all reserve. "I. Missed. You. So. Much." He gasped out between short kisses all over the blonde's face.  
  
Takeru gave a gasp that quickly turned into a moan as Daisuke went for his ears and played softly with his ear lobes.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tai sighed sadly as he watched Daisuke leave. He knew that the other boy wasn't going for a walk like he had said. Tai was at a moment of indecision. Koushiro would start to wonder soon where he was, but he really wanted to do just about anything besides going back inside.  
  
Tai finally made up his mind and set out with determination in his step. He didn't know exactly where he was headed but it was away from the place he had been shut up in since he had gotten out of the hospital.  
  
The aimless wandering was fun at first but quickly lost it's thrill. Tai looked around and went into a momentary panic when he didn't recognize anything. Then he saw a mall. It was the same mall that his last modeling show had taken place. That was only a couple weeks ago although it seemed like an eternity.  
  
The brunette headed inside the building and was quickly pulled into the throng of customers rushing around. It had been awhile since Tai was surrounded by so many people and it took him a moment to gain his balance again.  
  
When he did, he headed towards the center of the mall to where the show itself had taken place. The stage had already been taken apart, and nothing was there. Tai looked around again and saw the store that had sponsored the show a little ways off. He slowly made his way there.  
  
Once he got there he didn't go in, but instead looked at the advertisements decorating the entrance. He recognized a few of them as some models he had seen occasionally around his manager's office. Tai smiled as he saw a picture of Mimi and Hikari. It was taken right before the show. Next to their poster was a picture of a vaguely familiar looking guy. Tai stared for a few moments then jumped in shock as he saw a glare off the window of his reflection. Tai was able to compare himself to the picture  
  
It was him.  
  
If Tai stood next to the poster all day, no one would be able to recognize him. It was probably a combination of several things. One was the fact of the company digitally editing any slight blemish, and another was how sickly he currently looked. Tai instantly felt like crap. The slight high he had gotten from escaping was gone. He lost the slight bounce in his step.  
  
With a heavy sigh he turned and started to head out of the mall.  
  
Tai stared at his feet as he left the building and walked back to Koushiro's apartment. His stomach rumbling finally dragged him from his depressing thoughts. He made sure a had a little money, and then headed into the nearest restaurant.  
  
He bought a hamburger and headed into the park to eat it. He went a little further in the park than necessary because he didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
In the shade, he sat on a bench and ate his lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yamato left the building with a vengeance. He was going to KILL his brother. Every time they went into hiding he never failed to somehow manage to sneak out and meet Daisuke. He was going to get caught!  
  
This time Takeru snuck out he had gone to all extremes. He had waited till Matt was asleep, hid Matt's shoes, and all of Matt's pants had mysteriously disappeared.  
  
Well, Matt had the upper hand this time though! He knew what his little brother was planning. Matt had hidden an entire extra set of clothes!  
  
The blonde had waited till Takeru was out the door before starting to follow. Yamato had continued to follow him for a while before he got lost in a crowd. He had found him again entering the park, but he lost the other two down one of the twisty pathways.  
  
Now Matt had wasted nearly an hour trying to find his way around the place. He was exhausted. He looked around where he was for a spare bench. He saw none.  
  
The blonde walked a little further on, and finally saw a resting spot. The only problem was that it was occupied. 'Well, the other person could just move over' he thought with finality and sat down.  
  
"Can I sit?"  
  
"Sure. Matt?"  
  
Yamato glanced down and nearly fainted with shock, because none other than Taichi was sitting on that bench. He mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"I said I think I love this bench. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nice greeting, and I am getting away from Koushiro. What about you?"  
  
"I am trying to find Takeru."  
  
"Oh well him and Daisuke are in that group of trees over there. You going to go drag them apart?"  
  
"No" Matt answered a little distantly. "They don't seem too important anymore."  
  
Matt quickly sat down with one last coherent thought before he kissed Tai. 'Talking is way too over rated.'  
  
For the first time in days both were completely happy and blissfully ignorant to the world around them.  
  
Two sets of eyes peeked out of the bushes. One was blue and the other brown.  
  
"I don't think I have ever been happier to see Tai."  
  
"why is that?"  
  
"He distracted Matt. I think I have found the perfect way to always sneak out."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You get Tai at the same time I get Matt. They distract each other and we can do whatever."  
  
"Well, now that the short crisis of 'my big brother is going to find us' is over, can we get back to what we were doing?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
TBC?  
  
SORRY!!!! I am so stuck! I have gotten my first case of writer's block, and I absolutely hate it! This is the longest it has ever taken me to update and this just might possibly be the worst chapter ever! This is also the third time I have jumped off the plot line. I just might have to post the plot line so y'all can laugh at how far away I am from it. I am so swamped with all this end of the year crap. I don't know how this story is going to end and I don't have a clue when either. This is actually the second copy of this chapter. I had written half of a totally different one, but gotten completely stuck so I started all over.  
  
Wow. I feel better now that I have gotten that out of my system.  
  
Sorry for the bad chapter, but please review! They help!! I like reviews!!! 


	11. Not an Update just Author Notes Sorry!

This is not an update.  
  
I feel so bad about not finishing the story sooner I decided to give y'all a laugh by showing the original plot. This contains no spoilers or anything for the Epilogue. When finished the Epilogue will replace this chapter. It should be finished within a week of today. (Saturday June 14, 2003)  
  
I guess this is just more of an apology than anything else. I can't tell you how sorry I am for how long this is taken. I loved the reviews that were given. Especially those which beat up on the writers block I had. One in particular kicked the writers block and told it no one likes it. I laugh every time I see that review!  
  
Thank all of you for being patient while I fixed my writers block! Like I said before, the epilogue will be done soon. I just have to type an essay and I can finish it!  
  
Taito Plot  
  
Chapter 1: They meet  
  
Chapter 2: Talk or something.  
  
Chapter 3: Sora comes in and questions are turned up  
  
Chapter 4: We see Matt's problems, and the truth comes out.  
  
Matt's problems:  
  
Someone is killing his gang members  
  
One of them keeps snitching to the cops~ They try to blame Tai? Davis?  
  
No money coming in because one of the gang members is stealing  
  
Basically someone on the inside is trying to ruin Matt.  
  
The truth about why Matt got into a gang: *Flashback* He was down on his luck, and like Tai ran into a gang in an alley. Basically the same setup, and he was dragged to the gang's boss. No one he knew though. Noe then either boss likes him too much or like a son. Maybe the boss wants out, or maybe he is plain evil. Depends on what I can handle. So Matt either takes over for the boss, and changes the name, or goes back for revenge. /Revenge sounds a little better/ Takeru gets involved maybe by getting caught in something he couldn't handle, turning to Matt, and liking the gang. Daisuke is the messenger boy. He runs errands for both matt and Takeru. Maybe hint at a little Daito, mostly Daikeru though. Anyway the gang is trying to turn against Matt, rebellion, and Matt really wants to get out. There are still enough loyal and/or afraid enough of him for him to get what he wants, but he doesn't trust any of them around Tai.  
  
Chapter 4 mainly discusses Matt's background.  
  
Chapter 5: Things are starting to wrap up. Matt gets into some kind of trouble and needs Tai's help. Nothing major yet however. The audience shall be reintroduced to Kari and Mimi. (Club?) Manager is mentioned again. Yama's prettiness is mentioned. Maybe in this chapter they should fight and separate. And the end, Tai gets a call from either Takeru or Daisuke telling him that Yamato is missing. My first cliffhanger!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Tai runs to the gang's main hangout to find utter chaos. This is a serious part of the story. (Climax!) Tai is some how forced to help, and ends up being the one to find Matt. Maybe he is captured as well. They go through some realizations, and fall in love again. Sora comes back into the story somehow around this point, and maybe the rest of the digi gang as well. OC Kojo dies or falls in love?  
  
Taichi- Model  
  
Yamato- Gang leader  
  
Sora- Theif  
  
Mimi- Model  
  
Jou- Doctor  
  
Koushiro/ Izzy- Computer Engineer or something technical  
  
Hikari- Model  
  
Takeru- Gang leader  
  
Daisuke- Gang member  
  
Ken- Maybe him and Cody are detectives that get wrapped up in the investigation  
  
Yolie- Waitress at a bar ~ Secretary for a gang (not Matt's) ~ Secretary for Ken and Cody  
  
Iori/ Cody- See Ken  
  
Chapter 6: Ends with them almost out of the problem or help is on the  
way. Not a cliffhanger!  
  
Chapter 7: This might be the last chapter. The entire group of  
digidestined should have been introduced by now. Things wrap up,  
everyone's problems are solved, and there is lots of fluff.  
  
Definite Pairings:  
  
Taito  
  
Daikeru  
  
Jou/Sora= Jora?  
  
Possible Pairings:  
  
Ken/ Yolie  
  
Ken/ Cody  
  
Izzy/ Mimi  
  
Kari/ OC (I cant leave her hanging alone!) Kojo?  
  
Yuri would be nice, but I don't think that I could handle writing it.  
Blah.  
  
Plot change! Tai goes missing instead of Matt, and Matt tries to find  
him. Someone overheard their conversation at the club. Mimi and Kari find  
note explaining. They go  
  
Chapter 7: Starts with a fight scene. Wolves vs. Crows. Crows were  
unprepared because they thought it would be later. The Takeru, Yamato,  
and Kojo immediately head off to the bosses offices. "This isn't a fight,  
it's a sick massacre." Break into several offices before finding Raven's.  
People are in panic trying to escape. Tai looks very beat up and is on  
the floor behind the desk. The three quickly take down most of the  
officers. Colorful banter between Matt and Raven. Raven mentions Tai in  
the wrong way. Takeru is slightly injured, but only enough to make  
everyone mad. A standoff occurs between Matt and a couple of other people  
including Raven. Something unfair happens and Matt is put at some type of  
disadvantage. Just as they are about to kill him, Tai is awake by now,  
Kojo steps in the way and dies instead. There is a sad, fluffy moment  
between the two of them, and Matt swears revenge. He takes out the last  
of the crows, and steps in for the final blow of Raven. The police run in  
just as Yamato kills the other man.  
  
The chapter ends slowly. Police order Yamato to drop the gun, and he  
does. Everyone is taken to the hospital or jail.  
  
List:  
  
Yamato-jail  
  
Taichi- hospital  
  
Takeru- hospital  
  
Kojo- he's dead.(NOOOOOOO!!!!)  
  
Chapter ends in Tai point of view as Matt is dragged off to jail and they  
are separated again.  
  
Chapter 8: Tai wakes up to find everyone hovering around him.  
  
Takeru escaped out of the hospital and no one knows where he is.  
  
Daisuke, Mimi, Hikari, and Sora were supposed to stay hidden but  
apparently we are told, they tried to help in the raid. They were all  
taken to the hospital. Daisuke wasn't arrested because Takeru and Yamato  
made sure he never got blamed for anything.  
  
Joe, Ken, Cody, and Yolie come back into the story and more reunions take  
place. Koushiro manages to sneak by. Sora/Joe moments. Maybe.  
  
Talking between the gang and explaning mostly in this chapter. A wind-  
down from the climax.  
  
At the end of the chapter we are told that Yamato escaped from the jail.  
  
Chapter 9: They reunite.  
  
Chapter 10: Epilogue  
  
Did anyone actually read that?? I re-read it myself, and I now think I am  
crazy. Well no need for reviews for this, it will soon be gone. I will  
thank everyone who reviewed after the Epilogue has been posted.  
  
Till then,  
  
Bye! 


	12. Epilogue

Epilouge:  
  
"Tai come here a moment." Tai cringed as he heard the words, but he couldn't disobey his boss. He followed the man into the office.  
  
"Did you need something Mr. Osco?"  
  
"Nothing really, I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done with the new boy."  
  
Tai smiled with relief. "Thank you sir."  
  
"No I really mean it. That boy would look great on the cover of a magazine, and will now that you are his manager. He wouldn't listen to anyone else, not even me, but he sure respects you. Keep up the good work."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"Oh and Tai? You are getting a big promotion soon. I can smell it."  
  
After that meeting Tai could practically skip home. And he did. There were so many things going perfect, and so many others to look forward too. Like the dinner Matt had promised after Tai had told him about the meeting with his boss.  
  
After the skipping and the running Taichi was panting for breathe as he reached his door. He walked in the door to smell the dinner cooking. Matt was a very good cook, and lately he had devoted a lot of time to it. Tai worked, but after Matt came out of official hiding, he tended to stay at home while Tai left. The brunette didn't really mind however, and in fact in encouraged his boyfriend to stay home so he would stay out of trouble.  
  
Tai walked into the kitchen to greet Yamato. For him, life couldn't have gotten better.  
  
~*~  
  
The room was silent. Outside, sounds of cars driving on the street could be heard. Tai snuggled closer to the blonde next to him, as he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Why do people never put decorations on the ceiling?  
  
Dinner had gone just as he had expected it too. Perfect. Well, with one minor exception. Yamato seemed a little nervous.  
  
Taichi shifted uncomfortably as he though about the way the other had acted. He wasn't hiding something was he?  
  
No way. Tai mentally rolled his eyes at himself. Everything that had happened to him in his life just made him so paranoid.  
  
He should be happy with the way things are, and stop trying to find faults in everything. After all, life was perfect. Wasn't it?  
  
~*~  
  
"Tai come here a moment." Mr. Osco called down the hall. Tai was just about to take his lunch break, but the order from his boss cut all other thoughts out besides 'promotion.'  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Tai yesterday I told you I could smell a promotion, but I can not smell it any longer."  
  
Tai's eyes widened in surprise. Had he done something wrong?  
  
"I can see it." The older man handed Tai a few papers. "This is your new job description. Why don't you take the rest of the day off to read it?" The old man's eyes twinkled a little. "Good job. I am proud of you."  
  
Tai's jaw was slack for a few moments. He finally managed to get out a 'thank you' before he stumbled out of the office and towards his apartment.  
  
'Won't Matt be surprised?' Tai decided to not call and instead just show up. Maybe he would trick the other into thinking that he had been fired or something, because he was home so early. As he approached his door he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.  
  
"What do you mean you are sorry!? Sorry isn't good enough!"  
  
Tai's eyes widened in surprise as he heard yelling coming from the living room. He quickly ran to the room and stood in the doorway, frozen with shock.  
  
Yamato was yelling at someone on the phone. Tai held his breath as the other started to yell again.  
  
"Oh it won't happen again huh?" The blonde sneered. "Oh I am sure it won't." His voice dropped to a soft but dangerous level. Tai shivered as he remembered how scary Yamato could be. "Because if I ever see you, I will make sure." The blonde's voice went to such a dangerous whisper that Tai couldn't hear. He didn't even want too.  
  
Yamato turned off the phone with a loud sigh. He turned around and went rigid as he saw Tai in the doorway. 'F***'  
  
"Who was that?" Tai's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Matt shrugged. "Plus, I doubt he will call back...?" He gave a nervous chuckle. "So what are you doing home so early?"  
  
"Don't even try and change the subject! I want some answers!"  
  
"But Tai I.."  
  
"Don't 'but Tai' me! How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Tai please, just let me explain..."  
  
"Then go ahead and explain."  
  
Yamato seemed at a loss for words. He seemed to grasp around. He opened his mouth to speak, but the phone suddenly started to ring. "I need to get that."  
  
Taichi said nothing, but glared as the blonde answered the phone.  
  
"Hello? Yes. I... Well I can't talk about it now. Don't question.. Look I will meet you in a little bit okay? Good. Bye."  
  
Matt hung up the phone and turned to the brunette, not meeting his gaze. "I have to go." Was all he said as he pushed past Tai and went out the door.  
  
Tai sunk into a nearby chair with a loud sigh. What had just happened?  
  
~*~  
  
Tai had plenty of time to think. He couldn't figure out what it was all about.  
  
Matt came home after dark. He sat across from Tai at the kitchen table.  
  
"Tai...I... I'm sorry."  
  
Tai continued to look at the table as his face remained emotionless. "Don't worry about it. I don't want an explanation. Just... whatever it is get it over with quick. Then we won't talk about it anymore."  
  
The blonde sighed and glanced out a window. "If that's what you want.. I'll try." He whispered the last part too himself.  
  
It was an uneasy truce.  
  
The truce lasted for the rest of the week until Friday. With his new position, Tai found he have an extra day off. He picked Fridays so he could have a three day weekend.  
  
To fully enjoy the day, he slept in awhile. When he finally did get up, he found breakfast ready. He joined Matt at the table, and tension instantly rose.  
  
The door suddenly opened making both of them jump. "Hey Matt, I got some more stuff I need you to look over." Takeru walked straight past the table which held the two men. "I have some stuff on a few shipments that are coming in. I know you said you didn't want to help anymore but I just need a bit of advice....Oh S***, Hi Tai?" The young blonde had just seen the brunette.  
  
Tai, however, paid no attention to him. All his attention was focused on Yamato. Such a glare has never been seen before.  
  
"You are re-involved with that gang?!" Tai demanded, but continued before Matt could say anything. "I can't believe this! I finally think everything's going perfect and you have to go and ruin it! Last time we almost both died! Cops are still after you! And look at you going along not caring about anything else! I thought you cared about me, about us! Now, I see how wrong I was." Tai said the last line from the doorway, and after it was said he slammed the door shut.  
  
The two brothers just stood there. One in shock, and the other with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
Tai point of view.  
  
~*~  
  
I knew he was up to something, but that was not what I had expected. What had I expected then?  
  
No answer. I don't have an answer.  
  
I over reacted didn't I? I mean after all, I don't really know what he has been up to. It might not be all that bad. But still, what if he gets caught? Even if it's something minor, they will see his major faults as well.  
  
Is this really even his fault? I keep trying to blame him, but maybe it is my own fault. For expecting too much, and being greedy. Greedy? Yes greedy. I thought life was perfect, and for me it was, but no two people have the same idea of perfect. I wanted everything to fit inside my little bubble. But it never will. I can't expect it too.  
  
No I am not giving up or being pessimistic. It's just the way things are. I expected too much of everyone around me, especially Yamato.  
  
He is who he is. He likes adventure and risk. I got all of that out of me years ago. I would like to relax a little now. I have a choice.  
  
Relaxation and a typical life, or love and Yamato?  
  
Sounds easy, but it isn't.  
  
~*~  
  
Takeru had left his brother after awhile. He didn't want to, but Matt had insisted that he wanted to be left alone.  
  
Yamato stared at the door, hoping that at any moment Taichi would walk through. He couldn't believe he still thought the other would return. He was gone. Matt knew Tai deserved better than him anyway.  
  
Yet.....  
  
He couldn't give up.  
  
The door opened and Tai suddenly walked in. Yamato didn't know if he was imagining it, or if Tai had just come by to get his things, but he didn't care. The blonde instantly threw himself at the other, talking rapidly with apologies.  
  
The brunette fell backwards at the sudden weight increase, and landed on his bottom. He didn't care though. He heard the apologies, and mirrored them with his own.  
  
Laying next to each other, holding one another in a tight embrace, the two let their feelings, and apologies run together with their tears.  
  
~*~  
  
Tai point of view  
  
~*~  
  
I know what I need now. I need him. I will do anything for him. If he wants dangerous, I will follow to the end of the world. I don't mind lying to a few cops for him.  
  
~*~  
  
Yamato point of view  
  
~*~  
  
After all we have been through, this has to be the final test. I know he realizes what I am like. But does he realize I know what he is like as well?  
  
He wants something sturdy and reliable, relaxed and easy.  
  
I know this. I will do anything to give it to him. He deserves it all and more.  
  
~*~  
  
Third person a few days later  
  
~*~  
  
"Good luck Wolf." The blonde shook hands with his brother.  
  
"Goodbye. I will miss you."  
  
The brunettes standing next to them laughed. "For the short time I am taking him away? Trust me. It's going to be good for everyone."  
  
The blondes joined in the laughter.  
  
"You going to take good care of him for me Daisuke?" Yamato set his hardest glare on the younger brunette.  
  
Instead of replying, Daisuke turned to Taichi. "I think you are right. He needs some time to reboot that glare. It just isn't as scary as it used to be."  
  
Matt laughed. "No, you see. Only 'Wolf' can give that glare. Watch out for Takeru when he is mad."  
  
After a bit more joking around, the group finished their goodbyes. Matt and Tai headed home to pack. They were destined for a vacation. T K and Davis headed back to work. They had a few cops to shake now that they ran the 'Wolves.'  
  
"You what Yamato?" Tai asked once they were alone in the room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No matter what Takeru and Daisuke do with that gang, I will always think it as yours. And you as the Wolf."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
The End.  
  
Wow. I think I just wrote something that I actually like. Amazing. Please review! I am going to send out emails thanking everyone as soon as I find a bit of time! 


End file.
